Emerald
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: It knows that there is one who will climb up to the sky in order to stop calamity from occurring. At least, it hoped there would be. A Pokemon Emerald Novelization.
1. Prophetic Movement: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own not anything.

Let me explain: the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald games have always been my favorite Pokemon games. Even through Diamond and HeartGold, Emerald always had a special place in my heart. So comes this novelization.

I'll probably work on this in conjunction with _XIII Pokemon_. Just a heads up.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_It didn't have to be a Psychic type to know that **that calamity** is going to happen again._

_It couldn't** not** happen - after a few thousand years or so, history is bound to repeat itself. And why would it not, with humans being simple-minded fools as they were? The creature knew that two teams are plotting, and the clash they will bring will be nothing short of catastrophic._

_But it also knew that one person would be able to come between them. There was one person would climb to the sky in order to stop calamity._

_At least, it **hoped** there was._

_After all, humans are like two sides of one coin. On one side you have the evil teams plotting to take over the world, and on the other you have the good Trainers willing to risk their lives for the world._

_Again, it hoped that was the case with this upcoming event. The drawback of not being a Psychic type is that it wouldn't know for sure._

_Because the world's fate will hang in the balance, and it will be up to that one person to decide its fate..._

* * *

May Maple was _not_ pleased. She was anything but.

Here she was, sitting in the back of a moving van, trying to avoid getting squashed by any falling moving boxes (well, there was a very little chance that they would actually fall, but better safe than sorry). She and her family were moving from Goldenrod - wonderful, glorious Goldenrod City - into the region of Hoenn. More specifically, to some Arceus-forsaken town called Littleroot.

Joy of joys.

The van suddenly stopped, causing May to fall over. She hissed when a harsh light filled the space. Several Machokes started to carry the boxes one by one as May crawled out. She was instantly greeted by the smell of dewy grass and a whole lot of green.

"Well, this is it, May! Welcome to Littleroot Town!" her mother (named Caroline) exclaimed. "That must have been tiring, riding with our things all the way here. I know you didn't want to talk to me during the move, but you didn't have to go _that_ far!"

May simply glared at her mother, who chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that! It seems like an easy place to live in. Simple and clean...and you get your own room! Come and see!" Caroline said, dragging May into the small house. As the Machoke set everything up, she said, "Aren't Pokemon movers convenient? We don't have to lift a single finger!"

"Oh, yes. Your dad sent you a new clock. It's in your room. Go set the time while I do this, won't you?"

May did so, grumbling. A clock, huh? While she had wanted a new clock for a while, it wasn't going to be enough to patch things up. She actually didn't mind it when her father became a Gym Leader - he did a pretty good job of juggling family with Gym Leader life (even though they had to communicate through phone calls) - but moving to Littleroot? And on such short notice? _Anyone_ would be pissed at that.

"So? How do you like your new room?" Caroline asked, walking up the stairs. Noticing May's sullen face, Caroline hugged her daughter and sighed.

"I know this is a lot to take in," she said. "But you'll see. Hoenn's just as good a Johto, and who knows? You may find that you love it here."

_I doubt that's going to happen, _she thought as Caroline went down the stairs. May then looked around the room sadly. _I didn't get to say bye to June and the others..._

"Oh, May! Come down here, quick!" Caroline exclaimed. May dashed down the stairs to see her mother looking excitedly at the TV.

**"...And that concludes our coverage of the Petalburg Gym. Back to you, Tom."**

Caroline deflated a bit. "Oh...I thought we'd see your dad on the news, but I guess we missed him," she said disappointingly.

May gave Caroline a deadpan look as her mother snapped her fingers.

"Oh, yes. I was just chatting with our next-door neighbor. Professor Birch lives in that house, and he's a very good friend of your father's. Why don't you come over and say hi?" she asked, practically pushing her daughter out of the house.

"All right, all right!" May snapped as she went out the door. _I needed to think anyway. And try to find something interesting._

She wandered to the closest house she saw. The mailbox said **Professor Birch **in bold lettering.

_I guess this is it..._she thought, knocking on the door. She was soon answered by a lady who couldn't be older than May's mother.

"Oh, hello. And you are?" she asked. May smiled politely, saying, "Hi, I moved into the house next door, and..."

"Oh, so _you're_ May! Hi! Well, why don't you come in?" Mrs. Birch asked, opening the door invitingly. May was about to decline when she caught the scent of freshly baked cookies.

"Are those cookies?" she asked. Mrs. Birch nodded.

"I made them as a house-warming present. If you could bring some over to your house, that would be great," she replied, ushering May into the house. May grinned - she loved cookies.

"Sounds like a plan! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Birch smiled back, saying, "You know, we have a son the same age as you. He was pretty excited about making a new friend. I think he stepped out for a minute, but if you could wait in his room I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

May shrugged. A kid her age? That prospect made her smile: she'd get a new friend!

"Okay. I guess I'll go," she said. Mrs. Birch nodded, replying, "His room is right next to the stairs - there's no way you'd miss it." As she said that, she put some of the cookies in a large plate.

May started to drool - those cookies looked delicious! But she had to meet this kid of theirs...So she went up into the room Mrs. Birch had described. The only thing she saw was a PokeBall on the floor. May walked over to the PokeBall, picking it up and examining it.

It was then that the two heard the following coming from downstairs:

A door opening, and then slamming shut.

"Hey, Mom! I just met the next door neighbor. She mentioned she had a daughter, but I never got to meet her."

"But I got to~! She's in your room."

"WH-WHAT? Thanks a lot, Mom! What happened to, y'know, _calling me on the PokeNav_?"

"This is payback for having Doro ruin my plants last week."

"But Mom! Doro didn't _mean_ to do that! Can't you believe that?"

"Not a chance, mister. Now go up there and say hi!"

Then grumbling (probably on the son's part).

May quickly put the PokeBall back where she found it and sat on a nearby chair. Eventually a boy emerged from the door. The first thing she noticed was the shock of white on top of his head. She noted that his outfit was almost similar to hers in color scheme, but _that shock of white_!

_Is that his natural hair color? _She thought when the boy spoke.

"Oh, hey. You're...May, right? The next door neighbor?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Yep, that's me," she said when she noticed him looking a little embarrassed. "Something wrong?"

"Well...my dad told me I'd be getting a Gym Leader's kid as a neighbor," he blurted, "so I kinda assumed you'd be a guy."

"_What_ did you just say?!" May screeched, about ready to pummel him. The boy threw his hands up in defense.

"H-Hey! I'm sorry! Gah...open mouth, insert foot," he muttered this last part, throwing his hands up in frustration. He took a deep breath, and then smiled. "Can we start over? Hi, I'm Brendan, your new neighbor!"

May cracked a smile, shaking Brendan's hand. "And you know my name already, I guess," she replied. "Can I ask you something, though?"

"It's about my hair, isn't it?" Brendan deadpanned, sighing.

"How'd you...?"

"A lot of people ask me that when they first meet me," he replied, tugging on a lock of his hair. "They think it's a hat or something. My natural hair color's actually black, but I had this really bratty cousin who put some weird formula into my shampoo. My hair's been white ever since."

May looked him over, considering his circumstance. As much of a tomboy as she was, May did pick up fashion tips from her mother.

"I think it's kinda cool," she decided. "It's different."

Brendan smiled his thanks before blinking.

"Hey, May? Don't you have a Pokemon?" he asked. May frowned: she had wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer traveling through Johto, but since her father made the transition from Rookie Trainer in Johto to Gym Leader in Hoenn, she never got to go to New Bark Town to get a Pokemon. She was fifteen for Arceus' sake - she could be going Arceus knows where with her Pokemon right now!

"No..." she said. Brendan seemed thoughtful at this.

"You want me to go catch you one?" he asked. May blinked, saying, "You'd do that?"

"Well...sure! We're friends, aren't we?" he asked. Then he snapped his fingers and groaned. "Ah, dammit, I forgot...I have to help my dad catch some wild Pokemon. Later, okay?"

May nodded as Brendan picked up his PokeBall and walked over to his computer. Taking that as her cue to leave, May did so.

* * *

May had just delivered the batch of cookies to her new house and started to walk around the small town again. It seemed so plain, so..._ordinary_. Was anything interesting ever going to happen here?

"P-Please! Someone help me!"

...Scratch that.

May dashed to the source of the scream and was met with an..._interesting_ sight.

It was a man wearing a white jacket, a shirt and shorts being chased by a gray-wolf like Pokemon. _A Poochyena_, May noted, remembering her studies about Pokemon found in Hoenn.

The man scrambled up a tree in an attempt to get away from the Poochyena. He then noticed May watching the scene and pointed at the yellow bag sitting by a tree.

"H-Hey! You over there! Th-There are two PokeBalls in my bag!" May went over to the bag and opened it. Sure enough, two PokeBalls tumbled out.

"What do you want me to do with them?" she asked.

"Toss one of them and drive away this Poochyena! Please hurry! I don't know how long I can stay on this branch!" the man shouted frantically.

May immediately grabbed the PokeBall closest to her and tossed it. The ball opened, and after a brilliant flash of light, an orange chick-like Pokemon appeared. It ruffled its feathers and looked around, chirping, "Torchic?" It noticed the Poochyena before her and puffed up like a balloon, ready to fight.

_With claws like that, this...Torchic, was it? - has to know Scratch, _May thought, so she shouted, "Use Scratch!"

Torchic ran up to the Poochyena and scratched it with its feet. Poochyena retaliated by tackling Torchic.

"Keep going! Scratch again!"

With that, the Poochyena scampered away, tail between its legs. May sighed in relief as Torchic chirped happily.

The man slowly got off of the tree and sighed. "Well, that teaches me not to go poking around in the tall grass without a Pokemon," he said. "I should have listened to Brendan. Thanks for saving me."

"You know Brendan?" May asked. The man looked at her skeptically.

"Of course I do. He's my son!" he exclaimed, as if she should know that. May was about to say something when the man blinked, realizing something. "Wait; don't tell me...You're Norman's kid, aren't you? May?"

May nodded, fidgeting at the mention of her father. "And I guess you're Professor Birch."

Professor Birch nodded, saying, "We probably shouldn't chat here, so why don't you come over to the Pokemon lab?"

May nodded as Professor Birch picked up the other PokeBall. She followed him back to Littleroot, with Torchic trailing behind her.

While the two walked, Professor Birch said, "I've heard a lot about you from your father, May. He told me you didn't have a Pokemon of your own yet. But you pulled that battle off like a pro!"

As they walked into the lab, May nodded. That was her first real-life battle, and she wasn't really afraid.

Putting the bag and PokeBall on a nearby shelf, Professor Birch grinned at May. "I guess you really do take after your father!" he exclaimed.

May blushed a bit. It was true: she loved Pokemon just as much as her father did. She loved memorizing what kind of moves Pokemon had based on their physiology, and watching battles on TV.

"And so, as a thanks for rescuing me, I'm going to let you keep Torchic!" he concluded, causing May to nearly lose her footing.

"What? Are you sure...?" she asked. Professor Birch nodded.

"I think the two of you will make a great team!" he replied. May faced the Torchic and kneeled. "Well, what do you say? Want to be my Pokemon?" she asked. Torchic chirped in agreement.

"It's settled, then! Torchic's yours! I gotta warn you though: she's a little feisty," he said. "She doesn't really like being in her PokeBall for too long."

"That's okay. I've heard of people walking alongside their Pokemon. She'll walk with me, I guess," she said. Torchic's eyes sparkled at this prospect.

"That sounds good. Anyway, I think you'll make a great Trainer! You know, Brendan helps me study Pokemon. Don't you think it's a good idea to go see him?" Professor Birch asked. May nodded.

"I don't see why not," she said. "Great!" Professor Birch exclaimed. "Brendan will be happy. You can get him to teach you all about being a Trainer. He should be in Route 103, which is north of Oldale Town. It's a short walk from here, so why don't you start walking with Torchic?"

May nodded, saying, "All right. See ya!" With that she walked out of the lab, Torchic trailing behind her.

* * *

"Okay, I think I should give you a nickname. Does that sound good?" May asked Torchic. The two were halfway across Oldale Town, on their way to Route 103. The fire Pokemon nodded, chirping. May nodded, starting to think.

"Professor Birch mentioned that you're a girl," May mused. Torchic chirped in agreement as her Trainer tried to think of a good name. "How about Fira?"

Torchic seemed to think about the name before nodding.

"Okay, so Fira it is!" May cheered as she stepped into Route 103.

It didn't take long to find Brendan. He was crouched close to a tree, looking at a small device in his hand. As she walked up to him, she could hear him muttering, "Okay, so this Pokemon and that Pokemon live in Route 103..."

That was when he noticed May. He immediately stood up, concern and surprise etching his face.

"May? What are you doing all the way out here without a Pokemon?" he asked. Fira chirped and Brendan took immediate notice of the Torchic. He deflated a bit.

"I see. Dad gave you a Pokemon," he said, almost disappointed. May sweatdropped.

"Yeah...and after your offer to catch me one..." she started. Brendan waved it off.

"It's no big deal. Anyway, since we're here, how about a battle?" he asked. May blinked at this.

"Huh?" she asked. Brendan grinned.

"Dad sent you here so I could show you what being a Trainer's like, right? So let's battle!" he said, unclipping a PokeBall from his belt and tossing it. When the light subsided, it revealed a blue-bodied Pokemon with orange fins on the sides of its face.

Fira immediately ran in front of May, puffing up and ready for battle.

"Okay, then...Use Scratch, Fira!"

"Tackle, Doro!

Both attacks collided. Fira seemed a little down at this.

"Use Growl!"

"Tackle again!"

Fira dodged Doro's tackle and started to growl at Doro. It shuddered a bit in fear.

"Now use Scratch!"

That Scratch attack quickly dispatched Doro. Brendan used a Potion on his Mudkip, whistling.

"You're not that bad, May," he said, handing her victory money. As May accepted the money, he said, "I think I know why my dad's looking out for you now. I mean, you Pokemon - Fira, was it? - likes you, and it couldn't have been that long since you got her."

As he said this, Fira hopped up to May and started to nuzzle her leg. May kneeled and started to pet the Torchic at this.

"I think you can befriend any Pokemon with ease, May. I mean that," Brendan concluded, smiling. May smiled back.

Meanwhile, Fira and Doro glanced at each other.

_"How much do you wanna bet that those two are going to end up together?" _Fira asked. Doro rolled his eyes as Brendan returned him.

"Looks like we should head back to the Lab," he said. "I'll race ya!"

May grinned. She was beginning to like it here in Hoenn. She had already gained two new friends in Brendan and Fira.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Ready? GO!"

* * *

Whew! That's a lot of writing! I'm bushed.


	2. Motivate Your Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Okay, I just want to hug everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. :D

And OMGWTFBBQ! POKEMON BLACK! :D

I just got it and my mind has been BLOWN. TO SMITHEREENS. One of the best Pokemon games, by far. I think it's tied with HeartGold and Emerald. I mean, I knew it was going to be a good game (my friend pretty much ranted and raved at how awesome and difficult it was), but the first time I walked through that extremely long bridge to the third city I was pretty much like this: O.O HOLY CRAP THIS GAME IS AMAZING!

I freaking love my starter. First game I started, I picked Snivy and it turned out to be a girl. I took that as a good sign of things to come. That plus Sawk and Victini are my favorites in my team so far.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Huff...huff...Wow, you're fast! And you...didn't even...break a sweat!"

"Course! I've lived here practically my whole life! Whereas _you_, who's been living rather lazily in Goldenrod..."

"Shut up, Brendan...before I pummel you."

Fira ruffled her feathers watching the two humans converse. Brendan was grinning at May, who had collapsed into the ground, panting from running so fast. The white-haired boy looked like he didn't even break a sweat (which he hadn't).

Eventually, May stood up, having recovered from her exhaustion. She picked Fira up and said, "Shouldn't we head to the Lab?"

Brendan nodded, saying, "Yeah. It's right over there. C'mon!"

As he said this, Brendan pointed towards the large building up ahead and ran towards it.

"B-Brendan! Stop running, dammit!" May yelled, jogging after him.

* * *

Professor Birch blinked as Brendan and May walked into the lab. Brendan was grinning smugly while May glared darkly at the white-haired boy. Birch smiled.

"Oh, hey! I see you found him, May. Did he show you about what being a Trainer's about?" he asked. May nodded, smirking at Brendan as she replied, "I beat him in a battle."

"More than what you can say about races," Brendan quipped smugly, causing May's eye to twitch.

"That's great, May!" Professor Birch exclaimed before May can reply. "Brendan's been helping me with my research for a long time, so he already has quite a history of being a Trainer."

As he said this, he grabbed a small red-colored device (similar to what Brendan had) and handed it to May. "I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this PokeDex. I assume you know how it works?"

May nodded, grinning at the small device. This thing is a small (but very, _very _useful) encyclopedia on Pokemon. Who in the Pokemon world_ didn't_ know this?

"As you can guess, Brendan has one, too. Whenever he records data of rare Pokemon in his PokeDex, sometimes he seeks me out and shows me!" Birch continued. Brendan sighed, also getting something out of the shelf.

"Well, if Dad can give you a PokeDex, I guess I'll have to give you these," he said, handing May six PokeBalls. "Because you know traveling's more fun the more Pokemon you have with you. In fact, I'm going to go all over Hoenn and catch as many cool Pokemon as I can! Bye!"

At this Brendan ran out. May sweatdropped - does the boy have to run wherever he goes? She walked out of the lab, saying, "Thanks, Professor! I'll be seeing you!"

When May walked out, she saw her mother standing outside the door to her house. As she walked up to the house, Caroline asked, "There you are, May! Did you introduce yourself to Professor Birch?"

It was then that she noticed the Torchic standing by May's feet. "What a cute Pokemon!" Caroline cooed, petting Fira. "Did you get it from Professor Birch?"

May nodded and proceeded to tell her everything that had happened. When May finished, her mother smiled, saying, "I see. You're your dad's kid, all right. Oh, that reminds me!" She then went inside and came back out with...

"Running Shoes?" she asked, looking at the brand-new pair of sneakers. Caroline nodded, saying, "They're another present from your father. You know, Brendan has a pair, too."

_WHAT? _May thought, twitching. _That means...the little cheater! I swear to Arceus, next time I see him, I'll set him on fire!_

_"_Go ahead, put them on!" Caroline exclaimed, snapping May out of her rather murderous thoughts. May swapped her regular shoes for her new ones and posed in them for a bit. When Caroline just watched silently, May bit her lip. "What?"

"Oh, it's just...to hear you've got your own Pokemon now...your father will be overjoyed," Caroline replied, causing May to wince. After the move, the mention of her dad touched upon a still-healing wound."But please be careful," Caroline continued. "If anything happens, just know that you can always come home. Go get 'em, honey!"

With that, Caroline went into the house. May blinked, looking down at the grass.

_Dad..._she thought. Sure, she loved him, but the mere mention of him always made her wince. Back in Johto, nearly everyone would say, "Oh, you're the Gym Leader's kid! Where is he stationed, Hoenn? That sounds pretty cool! I bet you're gonna move there soon!"

It was like everyone knew her as Norman's kid and not as May.

She nodded, determination sparkling in her eyes. "C'mon, Fira!" she exclaimed, running off. As Fira followed, May swore she wouldn't be 'The Gym Leader's Kid' anymore.

Because, sooner or later, she _was_ going to surpass the Gym Leader.

* * *

Now May stood in front of the Petalburg Gym. She gulped: it had been a while since she had last seen her father, and so she was a little nervous about how the whole thing would turn out. Would it lead to an argument, or would they still get along?

_Only one way to find out..._May thought, opening the door. She immediately saw her father, with his back to the door. He said, "I'm sorry, but the Gym's closed today. Come back tomorrow."

"...Hi, Dad," May replied, shuffling her feet. The man turned around in shock, seeing his daughter. He then grinned, walking up to her.

"If it isn't May! So you and Mom finished moving in? How did you get here by yourself, though? Don't you need a..." Norman started when Fira chirped. The Gym Leader noticed the Torchic and smiled.

"Oh, I see," he said. "You're with your Pokemon. I guess Professor Birch gave you this little guy?" At this Fira huffed and turned away, causing Norman to look at her in confusion.

"Fira's a girl," May deadpanned, causing Norman to nod, saying, "Oh...sorry, Fira. Anyway, since you have a Pokemon now, I guess you're going to become a Trainer, like me."

May nodded, smiling. Norman grinned as well. "That's great! I'll be looking forward to our battle!"

Before May could ask what he meant - more specifically, isn't he the first Gym Leader? - she was interrupted by the door opening. In came a pale green-haired boy. He looked nervously around the room.

"Um..." he said. He was so quiet that May could barely hear him. "I...I'd like to get a Pokemon, please..."

Norman looked at the young boy in confusion, and then he snapped his fingers as he realized: "Oh, you're, uh...Wally, right?"

Wally nodded. He seemed to get a little more confident (but not much) as he said, "I'm going to stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town. I thought I'd be lonely by myself, so I thought I'd take a Pokemon with me. But I've never caught a Pokemon before. I don't know how..." At this last part he looked at the floor, almost in shame. May felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy: she barely knew how to catch one.

"I see..." Norman said, glancing at May, and then Wally. What was he up to now?

"May, why don't you go with Wally? Make sure he safely captures a Pokemon," he said. Before May could answer, he turned towards Wally, putting a PokeBall into his hand. "This is empty, and you can catch a Pokemon with it. To help you, I'll loan you this Pokemon." As he said this, he tossed a nearby PokeBall, and a Zigzagoon emerged. Normal crouched, petting Zigzagoon.

"Okay, Zigzagoon," he told the Normal-Type Pokemon. "This is Wally. He's trying to catch his own Pokemon. Can I count on you to help him?" Zigzagoon grinned, cheering its name. Returning Zigzagoon, he handed the PokeBall to Wally, who smiled happily.

"Oh, wow!" he exclaimed, turning towards May. "May, right? Would...would you really go with me?"

Noticing the stern look her father gave her, May nodded. As they left, May glared almost playfully at her father, who crossed his arms, giving her a look that said, _'I **know** you haven't caught one yourself yet and you need this as much as he does'_. When Wally left, May promptly gave her father a raspberry and left. Norman chuckled at his daughter's immature antics.

* * *

"May...Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, right?" Wally asked nervously as he stepped into the grass.

"Pretty much," May said, nodding. Fira chirped in agreement as she and her Trainer stood outside the grassy field that Wally was in.

"Okay...please watch me and see if I can catch one properly, okay?" Wally asked when he spotted a white-bodied Pokemon with a green helmet and red horns. He yelped in shock: a Ralts! They were pretty rare Pokemon. The Ralts noticed him, and didn't run away, instead opting to observe Wally.

"U-Um..." Wally said, grabbing the PokeBall that held Zigzagoon. "Go, Zigzagoon!"

Zigzagoon burst from the PokeBall, ready to weaken the Ralts.

"T-Tackle!" Wally stammered. Zigzagoon did so, knocking the Ralts back a bit. It did nothing to run away, however. Wally then grabbed the empty PokeBall nervously.

"O-Okay...Go, PokeBall!" he exclaimed, tossing the PokeBall at Ralts. It shook once, twice, three times, and then the light in the middle of the ball faded to white. Wally looked at the PokeBall in shock, slowing walking towards it. He picked it up and continued to stare at it in wonder.

"I...I did it!" he exclaimed, smiling towards May. "May, did you see that? I caught a Pokemon!"

May grinned back as Wally got out of the grass. "Congrats, Wally!" she exclaimed. Wally then frowned.

"Um...what do I do now?"

"Well...you could give it a nickname. That's what I did with Fira over here," May commented, glancing towards her Torchic. Wally glanced at the PokeBall holding the - _his _- Ralts.

"Hmmm...I'll talk with Ralts about it later, I guess," he said, returning Zigzagoon. May nodded.

"That's good. Now come on. We gotta get back to the Gym," she said, walking off. Wally followed.

* * *

When the two came into the Gym, Norman smiled.

"So, Wally? Did it work out?" he asked. Wally nodded, returning the PokeBall holding Zigzagoon.

"Yes, it did. Thank you very much!" he said. He then turned to May, smiling. "May, thank you for coming along with me. It was because of you two that I was able to catch Ralts. I promise I'll take good care of it!"

The three then heard someone calling from the distance. Wally blinked, saying, "Oh, that's right! My mom's expecting me right now! I have to go! Bye, May!" As he said that, he walked out of the Gym.

When he left, Norman whistled.

"Wally caught a Ralts? He's a lucky kid. And was that the first Pokemon he saw?" he asked. When May nodded, he added, "Not many people can say that, I'll tell you that much. Sometimes the search for a Ralts could take an entire day."

"Is that so?" May asked. Norman nodded before putting on a serious face.

"Now then...If you want to become a strong Trainer, then I suggest you my advice," he said, causing May to nod. "Head for Rustboro City. There, challenge the Gym Leader Roxanne. After you beat her, go defeat the Gym Leaders of the other cities of Hoenn. Collect the Badges they give you, is that clear?"

May nodded, asking, "But Dad, you're a Gym Leader, too."

"I know. Don't worry; we'll get our battle someday. But only after you collect four other badges," he replied. He then smiled. "Make it a good battle, okay? No holding back!"

May grinned, nodding. "Same for you, Dad! Bye!"

* * *

_Okay, I'm down to the last PokeBall, _May thought, sighing. She was back in Route 103, and she attempted to catch the first five Pokemon she saw.

And failed fantastically.

She wasn't that desperate: if she failed today, she'd get more PokeBalls and head off tomorrow. Fira didn't seem to mind the training she got out of it, so everything seemed good. But now what?

"Ral?"

May blinked, turning towards the source of the voice. It was another Ralts, who seemed to be observing the brunette. It seemed to be looking for something.

Or someone...?

_Wait a minute! _May realized. _Wally caught a Ralts an hour or so ago...is this one looking for its friend?_

May then felt a twinge of sympathy for the Ralts. That Ralts must have been long gone by now, and this Ralts would never see its friend again. Unless...

The Ralts seemed wary of May and Fira, but it didn't look like it was about to run away. May grinned, making up her mind.

"Okay. Scratch, Fira!" May said. Fira did so, and the Ralts growled at Fira, causing the Torchic to wince.

_Okay, here goes,_ May thought, taking out the empty PokeBall. "PokeBall, go!"

She tossed the PokeBall at the Ralts, capturing it. When the red light became white, she grinned. She finally caught a Pokemon! She then picked up the PokeBall and tossed it. When Ralts came out, it smiled at its new Trainer.

"Okay, Ralts. Welcome to the team! This is Fira," May introduced. Fira chirped happily and Ralts nodded back. May clapped her hands.

"Now that introductions are out of the way..." she said, holding out her hands.

_I'm a girl,_ she heard someone say in her mind. May blinked. That was...telepathy, wasn't it? So Ralts...? She glanced at Ralts, who nodded.

"You're a girl..." she said, waiting for any objection. When none came, she smiled. "How does the name Elphaba sound?"

Ralts seemed to mull it over for a minute, and then nodded. May nodded, standing up and pointing towards the Route ahead.

"Okay then. Let's get training, you two!"

* * *

This chapter is kinda based off of what I used to do when I had Emerald. As soon as I started a new game, I'd just run to Route 103 and look endlessly for a Ralts. They're _insanely_ useful in the games.

And I'm going to try to make the team gathering (as I'm going to call it) as interesting as possible. Because I think that "Oh, this appeared! I must catch it!" is kinda repetitive. Granted, I'm going to use that for one of the team, but other than that...yeah.

...And yes, I already have May's team planned out for this novelization! Shows how long that stupid error blocked me from updating...

Anyone who knows where I got the name Elphaba gets a cookie. I don't own the name, by the way.

And, and! I'm starting a challenge! From this chapter on, try to guess where I got the title of the chapter (more specifically, what song it's from and by which artist). There probably won't be a big reward, but it'll be fun, right?

Please review!


	3. A New Vibration

Disclaimer: I don't own.

This is one benefit of that stupid error: another update! I'm on a roll!

Last chapter's name was derived from _Wind _by Akeboshi. I'll admit it was a little unfair to give a rather obscure song, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So this is Petalburg Woods...kinda scary, don't you think?" May asked as she crept into the dark woods. Fira looked up at her Trainer incredulously. This place was crawling with Bug and Grass types. Sure, there was the occasional Slakoth, but _those Bug and Grass types! _Fira could easily burn them all to the ground with her newly learned Ember. And if by some_ very_ slim chance she couldn't, then Elphaba could with Confusion.

Seriously, what in the name of Arceus did May have to worry about?

"Hmmm...I can't seem to find one..." they heard someone say. Up ahead they saw a man - in his late twenties, probably - looking around the forest. He noticed May and walked up to her.

"Hello," he said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a Pokemon called Shroomish around here?"

May thought a little bit about this. She had seen a few Shroomish, but they were a little more rare than, say, Wurmple.

She nodded, adding the fact that they were a bit hard to find: not as rare as a Slakoth, but a bit rarer than the earlier mentioned Bug types. The man nodded.

"So you're saying that if I just try hard enough, I can catch one?" he asked hopefully. May nodded, causing the man to smile. "Good! I really love that Pokemon."

They were interrupted by a harsh throat clearing. The man turned to see another, younger man glaring menacingly at him. The older man backed away, seeing the younger man's thug-like appearance.

"What do you want?" he asked shakily. The blue-clad man sneered, "I _was_ going to ambush you at some point, but no. you had to stay in Petalburg Woods, didn't you? Well, I got sick of waiting!"

"Out with it! What do you want?" the green-clad man demanded, voice wavering even more.

"You're a Devon Researcher, aren't you! So I'll gladly take those papers you have with you!" the thug replied, smirking. The Devon Researcher shrieked before hiding behind May.

"H-Hey, you're a Pokemon Trainer, aren't you?" he asked the young girl hopefully. "You've got to help me out here,_ please!"_

May nodded, glancing towards Fira. The Torchic ran in front of May in a somewhat protective manner. The thug looked at the two incredulously.

"What, you think you're going to protect him? Well, nobody gets in the way of Team Aqua, not even a little kid like you!" he exclaimed, throwing a PokeBall into the air. A Poochyena emerged, fangs bared and ready to go. As usual, Fira was ready to go.

"Tackle, Poochyena!" the thug commanded.

"Use Ember!"

Ember made rather quick work of the Poochyena.

The Team Aqua Grunt returned Poochyena, growling, "You've got nerve, I'll give you that...meddling with Team Aqua, no less! I would challenge you again, but that was my only Pokemon...and we're after something in Rustboro, anyway..." As he said this last part, he got quieter. He hoped that the other two humans could hear him, which they didn't. Fira did, though.

As the thug ran off, May and the Devon researcher faced each other. The researcher (whom we shall call Bob) smiled at May gratefully.

"Thank you so much! That was a close call!" he exclaimed, handing May a Great Ball. "Here! This is something I want to give you. You know, as thanks!"

"It's no problem," May said, pocketing the Great Ball. "What do you think he wanted with your papers?"

"Well...sometimes we catch a thief or two trying to steal our research. It's normal, really. But I don't think I've seen anyone dressed like that man was..." he replied, shrugging. May put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, and what was he saying before he ran off?" she asked. It was then that Fira started to jump up and down, wildly chirping.

"What is it, Fira?" May asked, squatting to meet the Torchic. Fira opened the PokeBall holding Elphaba with her beak. As the Ralts looked around, Fira told her, _"Listen, listen! May and I fought this blue fathead with a Poochyena, and he mentioned that he and his team were after something in Rustboro before taking off. May and the suit didn't hear that part, so could you use your telepathic-ability-thingy to tell May?"_

_"...what am I, the translator?" _Elphaba asked, almost annoyed. Unabashed, Fira nodded. This caused the Ralts to sigh.

**Fira heard the thug saying they were after something in Rustboro, **Elphaba told May. When May relayed this to Bob, he gasped.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "It's a crisis! Listen, I gotta go!" At this he ran off. May glanced at her two Pokemon as they watched him go. Sighing, she returned Elphaba went in the direction the researcher went.

_I don't know what's going on, _May thought. _But Dad said that Rustboro has the first Gym, so I guess I'll find out somehow._

* * *

When May walked out of Petalburg Woods, she was instantly greeted by watermelon seeds hitting her face. She looked over at a young boy, his cheeks puffed out. She glared at the seed sniper.

"What's the big idea?" she demanded, marching up to him. Fira hopped over to him, huffing.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to hit you! I just like filling my mouth with seeds and spitting them out!" the boy stammered. He dug into his pocket, holding out a disc. "H-Here! Just take this as an apology!"

May's face softened as she examined the device. On it was inscribed **Technical Machine #09**.

"You know how a TM works?" the boy asked. May nodded - she's had her fair share of seeing TM demonstrations when she went to Pokemon School in Violet City. "Okay then...that one teaches Bullet Seed. You might want to teach it to a Grass Pokemon if you have one. It's a fairly decent attack for the Gym ahead."

"A Grass-type, huh?" May asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah. You_ do_ have one, don't you? Don't tell me that Torchic's your only Pokemon," he said. May shook her head, telling him that she also had a Ralts on her team.

"You're really lucky. But the point is, if you're aiming to challenge the Gym in Rustboro, you'd be at a type disadvantage. Roxanne uses Rock Types," he said, causing May to wince. She was grateful, but where would she get a Water type or a Grass type?

Well, there _were_ all those Shroomish back in Petalburg Woods...

Sighing, she walked back to Petalburg Woods. "Thanks for the heads-up," she said to him.

* * *

"We're finally here!" May exclaimed, walking into Rustboro. After about a half-hour into going back to Petalburg Woods, May had_ finally_ caught a Shroomish. Then for the half hour after that, May had taken to training Alice (the Shroomish), Elphaba and Fira.

Fira chirped in agreement. She had gotten rather tired of all that training. A rest, even if it was for a few minutes, would be nice...

"Aaaah! Someone help! Pleeeeeeease! He's stolen the goods!"

Fira wanted to cry as she and May saw Bob running frantically towards Route 116. The two glanced at each other and May sighed.

"C'mon. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can rest. Besides, Alice still needs a little more training," she said, picking up Fira and jogging toward where Bob stood, pacing nervously. When he saw May, his face brightened.

"Oh, it's you!" he exclaimed in relief. "Thank Arceus! Listen, that thug from Team Aqua...He stole some very important goods! I have to get them back! If I don't, I'll be in deep trouble! I mean..."

"Breathe!" May exclaimed. When Bob took a breath, May asked, "Where'd he go?"

"He went that way. Towards Rusturf Tunnel. You'll help me, right?" he pleaded. May trudged her way towards the tunnel with a reluctant Fira in tow.

"Oh, thank you! You're an angel!" Bob cheered.

_Famous for it, _May thought sarcastically. Sometimes she could be a little _too_ kind-hearted for her own good. Sure, she was willing to help a person in need, but this was just _ridiculous._

* * *

"Ohh, what am I to do?"

As she came up to the cave, May saw an elderly man pacing in front of the entrance to the cave. He seemed anxious about something.

"Uh, excuse me?" May asked, walking up to him slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"What kind of question is that?" the man exclaimed. "Of course something's wrong! My beloved Peeko and I were on our walk, when this thug jumped us! That no-good scoundrel took off with Peeko! WOOOOOOAR!"

May yelped and fell to the ground as the man suddenly bellowed into the open sky. Fira laughed at the sight. This was _so_ worth prolonging her well-deserved nap.

"Fira, shut up," May grumbled as she and the Torchic made their way inside. If this was the same thug that snatched the Devon Goods, she'd be killing two Pidgey with one stone.

Sure enough, there was the same Aqua Grunt, facing a near-terrified Wingull. Noticing May, he taunted, "Hey, you're after me? Well why don't you come over here?"

May did so as the Grunt backed up. Frustrated, the Grunt yelled, "Oh, keelhaul it all! This hostage Pokemon turned out to be worthless! Absolutely worthless! And to think I made a getaway into a dead-end tunnel! Some criminal I am!"

"Oh, no. This puts you about five tiers from criminal. This makes you an idjot!" May snapped, just about tired of all of this. The Aqua Grunt obtained several anger tics at this.

"So it's a battle you want! I'll give you a battle!" he yelled, releasing the Poochyena from earlier. May unclipped Alice's PokeBall from her belt and released the Shroomish.

"A Shroomish?" the Grunt exclaimed, laughing. "Good one, kid! Use Tackle, Poochyena!"

"Use Bullet Seed!"

Alice shot several bullets at the Dark type after taking a Tackle.

"Now use Howl!"

"Stun Spore, Alice!"

Poochyena's howl echoed through the cave. Alice then released dark yellow powder that caused the puppy Pokemon to freeze in its tracks.

"Finish it with a Tackle!"

Alice slammed into the Dark type, causing it to faint. The Grunt groaned, "Grah! So my career of crime ends like this!"

As May celebrated with Alice, the Grunt returned his Poochyena. He said, "This can't be right...the boss said this would be an easy job to pull! I mean, all I had to do was steal some Devon goods. Well, if you want it back that badly, just take it!"

At this he shoved the brown package into May's arms and ran off. She looked at the package, and then at the Wingull, who peered up at May curiously.

"Peeko! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

May jumped and saw the old man from before, jogging up to the Wingull. Peeko chirped happily upon seeing him. Then the man glanced at May and grinned.

"Peeko here owes you her life!" he said. "The name's Mr. Briney! And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm May," the brunette replied as they shook hands.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Mr. Briney exclaimed. "Now, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to let us know, okay? You can usually find me in my little cottage near Petalburg Woods."

May was wondering who lived in that cottage... "The one by the sea, right?"

"Yep!" Mr. Briney replied. "Come along, Peeko. We should get going home. I'll make you that dish you like tonight!"

Peeko chirped happily as she and Mr. Briney walked out of the cave. Returning Alice, May followed them with Devon goods in hand.

* * *

"Did you get the goods back?" Bob asked hopefully as he saw May walking back from the Route. When he saw the brown package in her arms, he jumped up and down.

"You did! You got them back!" he exclaimed. When May nodded, he said, "You really are a great Trainer. Here's another Great Ball as my thanks!"

When May pocketed the second Great Ball, Bob got an idea.

"Come on. There's someone I think you should meet," he said, walking towards the tall building. May followed curiously.

"If you didn't guess already, this is the Devon Corporations," he said when they entered the Devon Building. "I seriously can't tell you how grateful I am for all your help."

"Oh, come on. It was nothing," May said as they climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"And incidentally...can I ask you another favor? Could you keep it and deliver it to the Shipyard in Slateport City for me?" he asked. "I'd feel a lot better if you were holding on to it, in case thugs like Team Aqua show up again."

May nodded, causing Bob to grin. He then said, "Okay, wait right here."

With that, Bob went into the nearest door, which was marked **President's Office.** May gaped at the sign. The Devon President? Why did Bob want her to meet him? Bob then peeked his head through the nearly open door.

"Okay, you can come in, May," he said. When May entered the room, she was shocked at all the fancy things that were in here. Sure, they were mostly rocks, but they were sparkly, glittery rocks! May had never seen anything like them before.

"I see you like our precious stones," the elderly man behind the desk commented, amusement lacing his voice. May nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" the man exclaimed. "Anyway, I am Mr. Stone, the president of Devon Corporation. My friend over here," he said, gesturing towards Bob, "has told me a great deal about you, young lady! You saved our staff not once, but twice! For an amazing Trainer like you, I have a favor to ask."

May blushed from all these compliments. If this was what a Trainer was like...it was really cool. Being recognized for things you've done and everything. "What might that be?"

"I understand you are delivering that package to the Shipyard in Slateport City," Mr. Stone said. "Along the way, is there any chance you could drop by in Dewford Town? I was hoping you would deliver a letter to my son." At that he handed a white envelope (with the letter obviously inside) to May, who took it.

"Okay. Consider it done!" May said. Mr. Stone grinned.

"That's the ticket!" he exclaimed. "Now May, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I am a great President."

"He really is," Bob commented.

"And as such," Mr. Stone continued, "I would never be cheap as to ask a favor for nothing in return. So I'd like you to have this!"

Mr. Stone reached into a drawer and pulled out a yellow device. He handed it to May, who looked at it in slight confusion.

"This device is a Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav for short. For any Trainer on a journey, this kind of device is very important. It has a map of Hoenn built into it, so you could check the locations of Dewford and Slateport easily!" Mr. Stone said cheerfully.

May grinned at her new device. If everything that Mr. Stone said was true (and really, what reason would someone like him have to lie?), then this was like the PokeGear in Johto. In that case, the PokeNav just became May's best friend.

"And by the way," Mr. Stone continued. "I've heard that sinister crooks like the one we've met today - Team Magma and Team Aqua, I believe - have been causing trouble throughout the region. I think it's best if you rest up before you go on your way."

"It's getting dark, so that seems like the best course of action," Bob said. "That reminds me, have you been to the Rustboro Gym yet?"

May's stomach plummeted when she heard that. "Uh...not yet. The first thing I heard when I entered Rustboro was you yelling, to be honest..." she replied. "I'll get to that first thing tomorrow morning."

Mr. Stone's grin could not have been wider. "Dropping everything for a person in need...that is an admirable trait," he commented. May fidgeted at this praise.

"Thanks. Well, I should get going. Thanks for the PokeNav!" she said, leaving the room.

Bob turned to Mr. Stone, asking, "Uh...Mr. President? Can I ask why you asked May to give the note to Mr. Steven? You could have had your Swellow mail it to him."

Mr. Stone's only answer was a wide grin.

* * *

May yawned as she walked into her room in the Pokemon Center. She grinned as Fira relaxed contentedly on the bed. Alice was happy on one of the chairs while Elphaba had already fallen asleep (or was she meditating?).

"Well, that was a good day, don't you think?" May asked as she got ready for bed. Fira and Alice nodded while Elphaba smiled.

"Tomorrow's the Gym, so we better rest up. You especially, Alice," she said, plopping into the bed. As she remembered the day's events, she grinned as she fell asleep.

She couldn't wait for the next day to start.

* * *

The Gym battle will be next chapter.

And no, idjot was not a typo. It's something I saw on Urban dictionary and I thought it was a May thing to say.

And I am really tired as I write this (I think after I submit this I'm gonna go to bed), so point out any mistakes and I will fix as soon as I possibly can.

Please review!


	4. Sailing Enterprise

Disclaimer: I don't own.

The last chapter was named after a lyric from _The Who's Tommy. _More specifically, _Sensation_.

Enjoy!

* * *

When May woke up, she smiled at the sunlight leaking through the window. Today was the big day! Time to see what she and her Pokemon were made of in the Rustboro Gym! She jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom to clean up. This woke up her three Pokemon.

_"Who, what, where?" _Fira exclaimed, looking around wildly.

_"It appears to be morning," _Alice replied, noticing the sunlight. Elphaba nodded.

_"Today's the Gym Battle. You realize May's mostly going to use Alice and me for this fight?" _Elphaba asked Fira. The Torchic deflated at this.

_"Stupid Rock Types..." _she grumbled. _"If I were only a Combusken..."_

* * *

After going through the Rookie Trainers (and healing up again), May finally faced Roxanne. The Gym Leader smiled.

"Hello," she said politely. "My name is Roxanne, and I am the Rustboro Gym Leader."

"I'm May from...Littleroot Town," May instantly replied. It had taken everything she had not to say Goldenrod.

"It's very nice to meet you," Roxanne said. "I took the opportunity to be a Gym Leader so that I might apply what I learned in Pokemon School in battle. Would you please demonstrate how you battle, and with which Pokemon?"

May nodded, causing the two Trainers to toss their PokeBalls. In front of May, Alice seemed ready to go. On Roxanne's side, a Geodude bellowed its name and was ready to fight. Roxanne examined the Shroomish and her Trainer.

"I see. A Grass Type...Geodude, use your Defense Curl!"

"Use Absorb, Alice!"

Geodude curled its arms around itself as Alice tackled it headfirst. As is absorbed energy from the Rock type, Alice started to glow a light green.

"All right, Alice! Now use Bullet Seed!"

Alice fired three shots of bullets, causing the Geodude to faint. Roxanne returned it and released _another_ Geodude.

_Okay, we should do this a little differently, _May thought, remembering watching all the battles she had watched on TV. _Being overly repetitive's never a good idea. _She held out Alice's PokeBall. "Return!" As Alice disappeared into the PokeBall, May tossed the PokeBall holding Elphaba.

"...I see. You battle that way," Roxanne observed. "Geodude, Tackle!"

"Confusion, Elphaba!"

Before Geodude could tackle Elphaba, the Ralts' eyes started to glow a light blue. A light of the same color surrounded the Geodude and it flew towards the nearest wall. It was hard, but the Geodude still stood. After that, Geodude managed to tackle Elphaba.

"Good! Now use Defense Curl!"

"Confusion again!"

This time the Psychic attack caused the Geodude to faint. Roxanne smiled, returning the Rock Type.

"Impressive," she said. "But can you defeat my favorite Pokemon?" At this she released a Nosepass.

"Well...we can try! Elphaba, use Growl!"

"Block, Nosepass!"

Now Elphaba was unable to escape as the Nosepass seemed a little intimidated by Elphaba's growl. May swore under her breath at this.

"Good! Use Rock Tomb, Nosepass!"

"Confusion!"

Nosepass threw nearby boulders at the Ralts. The boulders surrounded the Ralts as she used Confusion to slam the Nosepass into the wall.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Confusion again!"

Nosepass slammed into Elphaba, who used Confusion again.

"Tackle again!"

This time the Tackle managed to knock Elphaba out. Gritting her teeth, she returned Elphaba and released Alice.

"Use Bullet Seed, Alice!"

"Rock Tomb!"

Alice managed to dance out of the boulder's way. After that she shot three rounds of seeds at the Rock Type.

"Don't give up! Use Harden!"

"Use Absorb!"

Nosepass stood still for a minute as Alice charged at the Rock Type. When it absorbed the Nosepass' energy, the Rock Type toppled over. Swirls replaced its eyes, signifying that it had fainted.

_Did that really just happen? _May thought, gaping at the fainted Nosepass. Roxanne returned Nosepass, smiling.

"So...I lost. It appears that I have a lot more to learn. So be it," she said, walking up to May and holding out a Badge. "As per the League Rules, take this Stone Badge as proof that you've defeated me."

May took the Gym Badge, her facial expression slowly changing from surprised shock to a huge grin.

"The Stone Badge allows a Trainer to use the move Cut outside of battle," Roxanne explained. "Also, it strengthens the Attack power of your Pokemon."

May quirked an eyebrow. Sure, she was okay with the Cut part (having received the HM for that move earlier), but the Attack part? She never heard that. "How does _that_ work?"

"...I can't say I know for sure. Studies have proven it to be so, and, well..." Roxanne trailed off. "I suppose somebody should look into that. Also, I'd like you to have this."

Roxanne handed May a TM. On it was inscribed **Technical Machine #39.**

"This Technical Machine contains the move Rock Tomb. Not only does it inflict damage, but it reduces the opponent's Speed," she said. "Now, do you know where the next Gym is?"

"It's in Dewford, right?" May asked, remembering when she checked out the Region Map on the PokeNav.

"Yes. It's south of here," Roxanne replied. May nodded, walking out with the huge grin on her face.

"Okay. Thanks!" she said, walking out. When she stepped out of the Gym, she was met by a man in a Devon Corp coat.

"Oh, hello. You're May, right?" he asked. May nodded, causing him to say, "Good. Well, I've been working on this new feature for the PokeNav and it turned out great! So can I see your PokeNav for a minute?"

May nodded, handing him the yellow device. A minute later (after inserting a chip into the PokeNav), he handed it back, saying, "There! I just added the Match Call to your PokeNav. Now you can call people that have been registered in your PokeNav. Could you test it out by calling our President? He should be registered."

May grinned at this. Again, this was becoming more and more like the PokeGear. The only thing missing was a radio...

She pressed the Match Call button and, sure enough, the only name on the list was **Devon President Mr. Stone**. She pressed the button again and soon after...

**"Hmmm? Oh, May!" **he exclaimed as his image appeared on the small screen. **"I guess since you called me, the PokeNav must be working properly! As your journey progresses, more and more people will be registered, so you can try calling them up, too!"**

May grinned. First the Badge and now this Match Call! This was a good day.

**"You seem happy! I guess you beat the Rustboro Gym just now, huh?" **Mr. Stone asked. May blinked.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

**"Well, Not only is there a camera in the PokeNav for the Match Call...I'm looking at you from my office window!"**

When Mr. Stone hung up, May looked up at the Devon building, and sure enough, Mr. Stone waved from his window in the ninth floor. May gaped, causing him to laugh.

"I'll be seeing you!" he shouted. May smiled and waved back.

* * *

After the Pokemon Center door closed behind her, May took a deep breath, releasing her three Pokemon. She then hugged them tightly, jumping up and down.

"We did it! We really got our first Badge!" May squealed. Alice cheered at this, Fira grumbled a bit (having not been able to be in the fight), and Elphaba smiled. She knew that May was still a bit bitter from her sudden move from Johto.

"Well, I see someone's excited," an amused voice said. May turned and saw Brendan, looking disgustingly amused. She returned her Elphaba and Alice as she glared at the white haired boy.

"Hey, Brendan. When were you going to tell me that you had Running Shoes during our race?" she said. Fira puffed up at this. Brendan scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I meant to, but..." he said when he noticed the PokeNav on May's belt. "Hey, you have a PokeNav! You have the Match Call feature, right?"

May nodded, causing Brendan to grin. "In that case, let's register each other! We could talk anytime!"

"Anytime, you said? Hmmm..." May said, as if thinking about it.

"May, come on!" Brendan exclaimed. May grinned, taking out her PokeNav.

"You know I was joking," she said as the two registered each other.

"By the way," Brendan said as the two pocketed their PokeNavs, "I walked by Mr. Briney on the way here. I think he was on his way home."

"I know," May said, proceeding to explain to Brendan what happened with Devon, Team Aqua and Mr. Briney. Brendan whistled.

"Wow. Just...wow. Why would he want to kidnap a Wingull, though?" he asked. May shrugged, replying, "Not sure. He mentioned Peeko was going to be a hostage."

"Anyway," Brendan coughed. "How's your PokeDex coming along? Mine's filling out nicely, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure," May remarked. "You're the Professor's kid; you get to see a lot of Pokemon. Why are you asking, is it a fight you want?"

"I would, but my Pokemon are tuckered out from going through Petalburg Woods. Next time, okay?"

May nodded as Brendan walked off. He then stopped, turning back towards May.

"Oh, and this should interest you, May. You don't know this, since you just moved," he shouted. "Mr. Briney was once a great sailor!"

Then he ran to the Pokemon Center. May put her fingers to her chin in thought.

"A great sailor...?" she asked. Then it hit her. The only way to Dewford and Slateport from here was by boat, since she couldn't use Surf yet. So that meant...

_Memo to self: thank Brendan next time we see each other, _May thought as she dashed to Petalburg Woods, Fira following.

* * *

May now stood in front of the cottage in Route 104. She knocked on the door, only to hear Mr. Briney say, "What? Who is it?"

"It's me...May," May replied. "Remember, I helped you with..."

The door instantly opened, and May was greeted with a grinning Mr. Briney. Peeko was perched on top of his head.

"Of course I remember you!" he boomed. "I may be getting old, but my memory's sharp as ever! Thanks again, by the way! We owe you so much!"

"Well then...how about a lift?" May asked, explaining that she needed to make not one, but two deliveries. Mr. Briney seemed to be in thought about this.

"So you have to make deliveries in Dewford and Slateport. Quite the busy life you lead, isn't it?" he said. He clapped his hands. "But honestly, that's no trouble for me. You've come to the right place!"

May grinned. "Then let's get going!" she said.

"Alright! Peeko my darling, get ready to set sail!"

* * *

About a half hour later, the two got on a small white boat. As May took her seat, she asked, "Out of curiosity, how fast does this thing go?"

Mr. Briney started the engine, replying, "Pretty damn fast, that's how! Anchors away!

Then the boat took off, causing May to yelp. She was grateful all her Pokemon were in their PokeBalls (Fira obviously didn't like water), or they would've surely been blown away. Yes, it was that fast. So fast, in fact, that she could barely hear the PokeNav ring.

_Now, of all times? If it's Brendan...!_ May thought irritably. Instead the image of her father greeted her.

"Dad?" May asked. "How'd you...?"

**"I heard from Mr. Stone about your PokeNav, so I decided to give you a call," **Norman replied. **"Where are you now? It must be really windy!"**

"I'm sailing at the moment!" May shouted over the wind. Norman nodded.

**"Say no more. On your way to Dewford?"** May nodded, causing Norman to smile. **"Good. It looks like you're doing okay, and well...that's okay with me. Take care now!"**

Waving, Norman hung up. May smiled a bit, pocketing the PokeNav. Enjoying the wind in her hair, May felt that smile turning into a full-formed grin.

She was one step closer to facing her father.

* * *

"Ahoy! We've landed in Dewford!" Mr. Briney bellowed. May stumbled out of the boat shakily, saying, "Uh...thanks."

"No problem at all! Now, you have a letter to deliver! And I believe there's also a Gym here too," the old sailor said. May nodded, causing him to say, "Well, you better take care of all that! Peeko and I are gonna stick around, so just give us a holler when you're done!"

May grinned, nodding. "I will!" she said, walking off. She took out the letter, which was white with the name 'Steven' neatly scrawled on it.

"I guess my first place to look will be the..." May said, checking her PokeNav. "...the Iron Cave. Besides, Fira needs to train. I've been leaving her out."

At this she released Fira, who huffed at her Trainer.

"Look, I know you hate being in your PokeBall, but you know I had no choice!" she said nervously. "Listen, why don't you walk with me through Iron Cave?"

Fira couldn't have been more ecstatic. She knew that Iron Cave had a lot of Pokemon to fight. A lot of Pokemon to fight meant that she could evolve into a Combusken soon!

She chirped as the two walked into the cave.

* * *

It happened so suddenly.

One minute the two were walking down Iron Cave, and the next Fira was on the ground and they were met with a snickering Aron.

Fira got up, glaring at the Aron, who seemed to be taunting the Torchic. May sweatdropped at this.

"Fira, use Ember!" she said. Fira was all too glad to do so, slightly burning the Aron. The Aron countered with another Headbutt.

Now, you may think that there was nothing particularly special about this particular battle.

You would be wrong.

The battle would have continued as it did if it weren't for one thing: the group of Zubat that flew down as a result.

Seeing this, May (having a deathly fear of Zubats, Golbats and Crobats) shrieked, covering herself with her arms. That caused the bag she was holding to fall to the ground.

The PokeBall pocket of the Bag was open, and so a PokeBall rolled out. And since the Aron was in the PokeBall's path…it got caught.

Seeing that, May and Fira froze as the PokeBall shook one, twice, three times…and then the red light faded to white. The two stared at the PokeBall, dumbfounded. They looked at each other, and then at the PokeBall.

"Well…" May finally said, picking up the PokeBall. "I guess_ that's_ an interesting way to catch a Pokemon."

Fira grumbled at this. Knowing May, that stupid Aron would be in the team to stay.

"Well...come on out," May said, releasing Elphaba, Alice, and the newly caught Aron. When the Aron appeared, it glared defiantly at May.

_"Oh, great. I got a girl Trainer," _the Aron grumbled. _"If she tries to give me some sort of stupid nickname, I swear I'll never listen to her."_

Having heard that, Elphaba told her Trainer, **May, it may benefit you to know that this Aron's a boy.** The brunette nodded before examining the Aron. He seemed somewhat defiant...and definitely ready for a fight, if the sudden encounter was any indication.

"Okay, Aron. I think Break would be a good name for you. What do you think?" she asked, smiling.

The Aron was surprised, to say the least. He honestly thought that she would try to give him a name like Aaron or something. But Break? It was kind of a cool name. Aron nodded, causing May to grin.

"Well, then! Welcome to the team! This is Alice and Elphaba. The one you tackled earlier is Fira," May introduced.

_"Fira? What the hell kind of name is that?" _Break asked skeptically. Fira bristled.

_"Hey, I happen to like that name!" _she snapped.

_"I don't think it suits you. How about I give you a new name? I'm thinking...Chickie. That suits you a little better, doncha think, Chickie?"_

_"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"_

Fira jumped on the Aron and a fight cloud formed between them. Watching this, May and Alice sweatdropped while Elphaba sighed out of annoyance.

One thing's for sure, having Break on the team should make for an interesting journey.

* * *

And so we meet Break, the somewhat badass one of the team! Because you know every team needs some sort of badass. :)

Just a heads up, Brendan's team is going to be different from the game. Why, you may ask? Because his final team sucks in the game. Four against (hopefully) six, and the starter hasn't even evolved into the third form yet? Writing that out would be a little anti-climatic, don't you think?

Please review!


	5. Fight On!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

The last chapter was named after a track from Final Fantasy III. Granted, the official name is _Sailing **the** Enterprise_, but _Sailing Enterprise_ was the name of the Youtube video I found it on, so...yeppers.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, girlie! Come over here a second, will ya?"

May blinked at the Hiker waving her over. A bit cautiously (and knowing she had Fira still hopping at her feet), she walked over to him.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya! I'm just gonna give you some friendly advice!" he said cheerfully. "I saw you walking out of Iron Cave a while ago. Got frustrated poking around in the dark?"

"Well..." May started. Truthfully, she didn't know it was dark in this cave at all...

"It gets darker in the lower levels of the cave," the Hiker explained. "Naturally it would be tough to travel in there. There was this guy who came here earlier...I think his name was Steven."

May's head shot up at the mentioning, but the Hiker didn't see it. "Anyways, he knew how to use Flash, so he should be okay."

May inwardly groaned. Flash is an HM move, and she didn't have any HM on her other than Cut! It was then that the Hiker grabbed her hand and forced a disc into it. Examining it, she saw the inscription **Hidden Machine #5 - Flash.**

"Wha...?" May asked, gaping at the sudden gift. The Hiker laughed. "A Hiker's motto is to always help whoever we meet! That move'll help ya move through Iron Cave. You need the Badge from this city to use it, so if you haven't beaten Brawly...I suggest you hop on that."

May grinned, nodding. "Okay. And thanks a lot!"

With that, May skipped out of Iron Cave, intent on taking down the Gym.

* * *

May didn't like the dark. That stemmed from the fact that she didn't like bat Pokemon, which lurked in the dark.

So when she walked into the Dewford City Gym and was greeted in pitch blackness, she was a bit unnerved.

When she found that the lights grew a bit brighter every time she beat a Trainer, she was a little grateful.

When she eventually found Brawly, she was ecstatic. One more fight and she'd be out of here!

"Yo!" Brawly exclaimed when he noticed May. "I'm Brawly, also known as Dewford's Gym Leader! I've grown tougher and tougher in the pitch black caves!"

"That explains why it was so dark..." May replied. Brawly nodded.

"So you wanna challenge me? Let's see what you got! Go for it, Machop!" he exclaimed, releasing a Machop into the fighting area.

"Fira?" May said. The Torchic nodded and took center stage.

"Machop, use Bulk Up!"

"Start things off with Peck, Fira!"

Machop started to flex its muscles before Fira attacked it with her beak. Machop stumbled a bit.

"Bulk Up again!"

"Now use Ember!"

The Fire attack burned the Machop, and it soon fainted. Fira chirped triumphantly when her body started to glow brightly. Her form changed, until...

"You've evolved!" May exclaimed, grinning. Sure enough, Fira became a Combusken.

"Congrats. But I'm not done yet! Go for it, Meditite!" Brawly said, returning the fainted Machop and releasing Meditite. Almost immediately, Fira ran up to Meditite and proceeded to kick it twice. May looked at it in confusion.

"Huh?" she asked herself. She took out her PokeDex and was answered with this: **"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon. After its evolution from Torchic, it becomes a dual Fire/Fighting type. Therefore, it has the ability to breathe fire from its beak and deliver high-powered kicks."**

May blinked. A dual Fire/Fighting type? She'd never heard of that in Johto...Hoenn was getting more and more interesting.

"Okay, then...use Double Kick again, and follow it with Peck!"

"Focus, Meditite!"

Meditite closed its eyes and focus on its next attack...which would have knocked Fira out if she didn't kick Meditite again. That broke its focus and the Peck knocked it out. Brawly returned Meditite, whistling.

"Man, this is tense! Go for it, Makuhita!" he yelled, releasing his final Pokemon. This time, May returned Fira, opting for a different approach.

"Go, Elphaba! Use Confusion!" she shouted, releasing her Psychic type.

"Bulk up and then use Arm Thrust!"

After Makuhita was thrown to the wall by Confusion, it flexed its muscles and attacked Elphaba. She shook it off: Arm Thrust basically was like Fury Swipes or Doubleslap.

"Double Team!"

"Vital Throw!"

Elphaba created several images of herself, one of which Makuhita went for. When it attempted to grab the figure, it simply faded away.

"Confusion!"

"Don't give up! Use Vital Throw!"

This time (after being affected by Confusion again) Makuhita managed to find the real Elphaba and throw her to the wall. Makuhita then munched on a yellow Berry it had with it, causing May to swear and take out a Potion.

_If that's the way you want it, fine! _she thought, using the item on Elphaba.

"Okay, Makuhita! Arm Thrust!"

"Use Confusion again!"

Elphaba danced out of the Makuhita's attack range and used Confusion. Makuhita staggered, but still stood.

"Okay, time for a tidal wave! Use Reversal!"

May's eyes widened. That move gets stronger the less stamina the Pokemon has. So that meant...!

Makuhita grabbed Elphaba and threw her into the wall with great force. May quickly returned Elphaba, immediately trying to think of a new plan. Fira had to be a little exhausted, and Elphaba was obviously not an option. Maybe...

"Go for it, Alice!" she said, releasing her Shroomish.

"Reversal!"

"Dodge and use Stun Spore!"

Alice didn't need to dodge, as she sprinkled the golden powder before Makuhita could really hit her. The Makuhita couldn't move as a result.

"Now use Bullet Seed!"

That attack knocked Makuhita out. As May celebrated with Alice, Brawly returned Makuhita, grinning.

"Wow, you made a bigger splash than I expected!" he exclaimed, walking up to her. "You swamped me! Here, take the Knuckle Badge!"

Brawly handed May the Badge, saying, "This Badge makes Pokemon up to level 30 obey you without question. You can also use Flash outside of battle. Take this, too!" As he said this, he gave her a TM, with the inscription **Technical Machine #08.**

"It teaches Bulk Up. It's a move that raises both Attack and Defense!" he said. "And now that that's settled..." At this he took out his PokeNav. May quirked an eyebrow.

"You want to register?" she asked, taking out her PokeNav.

"Have to. You pop's an intimidating guy, you know," Brawly said as the two registered each other. "I think he just wants to check your progress."

May grinned half heartedly: that was her dad. Always checking May's progress in everything. It annoyed her and made her smile at the same time.

"Never did that with Roxanne," May commented. Brawly shrugged, saying, "Well...She doesn't have a PokeNav yet. When she does I'll remind her."

May shrugged as Brawly continued, "The next Gym is in Mauville, so you know. It's north of Slateport."

Smiling, May said, "Thanks!" as she made her way back through the maze. As she did, she noticed the lights of the Gym were on completely.

Grinning, she skipped out.

She'd be going to Slateport...but there was still something she needed to deliver here.

* * *

"Hmmm...so this stone is..."

May heard that about ten feet from where she was. Upon closer examination, she saw a young man with blue-gray hair and a black outfit, examining a rock. A Skarmory stood by his side, almost bored with the nothing that was happening. The young man seemed so lost in his examining, he didn't hear May walk into the area.

"Uh...excuse me. Are you Steven?" Hearing May's question, he and his Pokemon turned around to see her. May blinked: for some reason, he instantly reminded her of the battles she had seen on TV. More specifically, the ones with Lance completely wiping the floor with every opponent he faced. That Skarmory of his looked pretty strong...

The young man smiled politely, saying, "Yeah, that would be me. My full name is Steven Stone. And you are...?"

"I'm May. May Maple," she replied as she and Steven shook hands.

"Maple...You're Norman's daughter, aren't you?" he asked. May fidgeted, replying, "Yeah. My mom and I had to move here to keep close to him."

"I see. If it makes you feel any better, it took a while for me to get used to my father being famous," Steven said. May mentally kicked herself, remembering that his dad was Devon's president.

Which reminded her...

"Oh, yeah! I met your dad in Rustboro," May said, taking out the letter. "He told me to give this to you."

Quirking an eyebrow, Steven took the envelope, saying, "Thank you. Now how to pay you..."

May put her hand up, saying, "You don't need to pay me. Your dad..."

"You came all that way, from Rustboro to here, to give me this letter. I have to pay you back somehow," Steven said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a TM. He handed it to May, saying, "I'll give you this. It contains Steel Wing, my favorite move." Sure enough, on the TM was inscribed **Technical Machine # 47.**

"Thanks," May said, putting the TM in the case. Steven examined her and the Combusken standing by May's feet. May blushed at bit amidst the silence. She never liked being stared at: it felt embarrassing and, well...weird.

"I know this sounds random, but how many Pokemon do you have right now?" Steven asked.

"Four, including Fira over here," she said, gesturing towards Fira, who put on a heroic pose. Steven smiled in amusement as the Skarmory poked Fira's arm, causing her to fall.

_"Why you..." _Fira snapped at the Skarmory. _"If I were about forty levels higher I'd wipe the floor with you, and you know it!"_

_"How wise. For one so fiery, you know your limits," _Skarmory replied._ "Not many Pokemon - or Trainers for that matter - know what they're up against."_

"Well, if your Combusken is any indication, you seem like a capable Trainer," Steven said as he and May watched the two Pokemon argue. "If you keep training, who knows? You could become the Champion of the Hoenn League. That's what I think."

"You really think so?" May asked hopefully. Sure, it was always her dream to be a Champion, but to be complimented like that...

Steven nodded, taking out his PokeNav.

"Since Father seems to trust you enough to deliver that letter to me, why don't we register each other?" he asked. May nodded, taking out her PokeNav. When they were finished registering, Steven pocketed his PokeNav.

"Well, I think I should get going. See you," he said, walking off. May blinked as he and Skarmory walked off.

"That," she said. "was the most awesome person I have ever met. You think we'll fight him at some point? I can't wait!"

Fira agreed instantly. If the Skarmory was any indication, Steven's team would be full of Steel types.

She smirked, imagining the pwnage of it all.

* * *

"Now we gotta board the boat to Slateport, so get back in your PokeBall, Fira," she said. Shrugging (because she had to admit it, she was a Fire type and could not stand water), Fira complied. May smiled, as she walked up to the dock the boat was perched on. Mr. Briney, already in the boat, noticed this. He grinned, saying, "Delivered that letter, did ya? And you've gotten the city's Badge, I see!"

May nodded, grinning back. "Now I gotta deliver that package to Slateport."

"Well, what are we waiting for? All aboard! Come along, Peeko my darling!" Mr. Briney exclaimed as he and May got on the boat. As it took off, May's grin just could not wipe away. The jump and resulting splash the boat made every time it hit a wave, the exhilaration of going so fast...

It was like she was flying, and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

As he walked out of Iron Cave (having been distracted by finding and examining an Everstone), Steven opened the letter May handed to him. It read as follows:

**Dear Steven,**

**You lost the bet (and The Game)!**

**~Father**

You're probably scratching your head over the contents of this note.

See, years ago, Mr. Stone and Steven made a bet: whoever could find the Trainer who could potentially become Hoenn's next champion won five hundred PokeDollars and an extremely rare stone that they had found not too long before.

Steven sighed. His father had found a Trainer, and she seemed fairly strong, so that meant that Steven had lost. Oh, well. Five hundred PokeDollars wasn't that big of a deal. It was a shame about that stone, though...

It was then that he saw the second part of the message.

The one about The Game.

"FOR ARCEUS' SAKE, FATHER!"

* * *

That last bit just came to me in the middle of the night. I couldn't resist. xD

After your blue streak (if you know the meaning of that last bit), please review!


	6. It's Gonna Be Good

Disclaimer: I don't own.

The last chapter was named after the very kick-ass boss fight theme from Final Fantasy VII.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the ship finally landed near a beach, May jumped off.

"Well, this is it!" Mr. Briney said, still standing in the boat. "Up ahead's Slateport City! I suppose you're going to take that to Mr. Stern, then?"

May nodded as Mr. Briney started the boat again. "Yep. That's the long and short of it."

"Well, if you need help again, let me know! I'll be happy to help!" Mr. Briney shouted. Peeko chirped in agreement as the boat took off. May waved when she heard her PokeNav ring. When she answered, Roxanne's face appeared on the screen.

"Roxanne?" May asked. Roxanne smiled.

**"Hello, May," **she said. **"Brawly told me that you are going through the Gyms at an incredible rate. And, well...I don't want to think I can't get stronger. So I'm going to shape up my Gym so that you may be able to battle me again. I hope you're looking forward to the occasion as much as I am."**

May grinned, saying, "That sounds good to me!"

**"Excellent. I will be seeing you," **Roxanne said, hanging up. May checked her contact list and was greeted with this:

_Devon President Mr. Stone_

_Rock Maniac Steven Stone_

_Professor's Kid Brendan Birch_

_Gym Leader Norman Maple_

_Gym Leader Brawly Irons_

_Gym Leader Roxanne Rocher_

There were also other Trainers in this list, but since they're not really important to this story, they won't be mentioned.

May grinned: she didn't imagine she'd make so many friends in so little time. Granted, some of her contacts were because of her father, but still...

It was nice all the same.

She snapped out of her musings when she heard some grumbling. She looked up to see a long line of people dressed in the same garb as the punk from Petalberg Woods. They were in line to go into a museum of some kind. May didn't know, she couldn't see the sign next to the building.

"Why are we doing this?" one exclaimed. "We should just march in!"

"Yeah, this is like waiting in line for the newest game!" another exclaimed.

"Quiet, you idiots!" another snapped. "We're trying to be inconspicuous, remember?"

May wanted to laugh when she heard this. If they wanted to be inconspicuous, they really should spring for different attire.

* * *

May absolutely loved Slateport. She loved the smell of the salty sea breeze, she loved the little shops in the bazaar...everything was just so damn charming. A little eccentric (May swore she saw someone dressed as a Sableye walking by, scaring the crap out of anyone who passed by), but charming. Granted, it was a little cold, but it was next to water, so it was understandable. If she made her choice, she'd be living here instead of boring ol' Littleroot.

But she was sadly on a mission. This is why she found herself in a stuffy building filled with machines.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked the nearest worker. "Are you Captain Stern?"

"Me? Oh, no. Call me Dock," the worker replied. "The Captain wanted me to make this ferry. Why are you asking?"

That was when Dock caught sight of the package in May's hands. He blinked, saying, "Is that package from Devon?"

May nodded, causing Dock to sigh. "Well, that won't do...I need to be here, and the Captain's doing who knows what...?"

"Oi, Dock!" another worker shouted. "The Captain's at the museum, remember?"

May nodded as Dock blinked. May started to walk out, saying, "Okay then. I'll just get this to him. Thanks for your help!"

* * *

The first thing May saw upon entering the museum were the same Aqua thugs from earlier. One of the members noticed her and growled.

"Oh, great. It's you!" he exclaimed. May blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"What, you don't remember me? From Rusturf Tunnel? The guy you completely swamped?"

"Uh..."

"Anyway, take this! You gotta forgive me!"

_"What?"_

"Yeah, you heard me! Anyway, this stupid TM fits you more than it does me! I hope I never see you again!"

The member shoved a TM into May's hands and ran out of the museum, laughing manically. May looked at the TM, which had **Technical Machine # 46 - Thief**.

_Thief? Why would that suit me?_ she thought to herself, pocketing the TM. She looked around the museum exhibits at this point, because as much as she needed to deliver the Goods, the exhibits themselves were pretty interesting.

Eventually she climbed the stairs, where she saw a middle-aged man looking over something.

"Excuse me," she said, walking up to him. "Are you Captain Stern?"

The man noticed her, nodding. May smiled, taking out the package, saying, "I was told to deliver this to you."

Stern grinned as he accepted the package. "These must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone! That's great! Now we can..."

"Hold it! We'll be taking those!"

May and Stern jumped when they were confronted by two smirking Team Aqua members. Stern blinked, a little caught off guard as he said, "Wh-what? Who are you?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" the first Grunt said. "We're Team Aqua!"

"Yeah, and our Boss wants those parts, so shut your toothbox and hand them over!" the second sneered. May stood in front of Stern, taking out a PokeBall.

"Ohh, no you don't!" she snapped. "I came all the way from Rustboro to here to deliver those. And there is _no way_ in Arceus' good green Earth that I am letting you two steal them now!"

"So it's a fight you want!" Grunt Number 1 said as he and Grunt 2 released a Carvanha and a Zubat, respectively. May took out another PokeBall, remembering this was how two-on-two battles worked.

"Go, Fira and Elphaba!" she yelled, releasing the previously mentioned Combusken and Ralts.

"Carvanha, bite the Ralts!"

"Zubat, do the same!"

"Fira, use Double Kick on Carvanha! Elphaba, use Confusion on Zubat!"

* * *

In a short time, both Pokemon were down. Grunt Two had a Carvanha of his own, but the poor fish Pokemon was subdued by Fira. The two Grunts looked at each other nervously.

"What are we gonna do now?" Grunt 1 asked. Grunt 2 scratched the back of his head.

"What is this? I came to see what could be taking so long in such a simple stealing, and you two nitwits are apprehended by a mere child?"

The two Grunts froze in fear as a tall man with a black outfit and a blue bandana came into the scene. His face was set in a stern glare as he examined the young Trainer.

"You know who we are, don't you?" he asked. When May shook her head (saying, "No, not really."), he said, "We're Team Aqua, and we love the sea! And I am its leader, Archie! What gives you the nerve to stand up to us?"

Before May could answer, he blinked, noticing the Combusken standing at her side. "Oh...You're one of Team Magma, aren't you!"

"What?" May asked. Archie then sighed, saying, "No, it can't be. You don't look the part of a Team Magma member."

Archie then examined the young girl some more. If she could beat two of his Grunts, maybe...

"Pokemon, people...all of life as we know it depends on the sea," he said. "So we're devoted to the expansion of the sea. You don't agree that this is a magnificent undertaking?"

May looked at Archie incredulously. Expand the sea? Then where would people and the non-Water Pokemon live? Archie noticed May's expression and sighed.

"Oh, well..." he said. "You're too young to understand. But let me warn you: don't interfere with our plans again. If you do, it will cost you dearly. Don't forget it!"

At this, Archie marched out, followed by his two Grunts. Stern gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was tense!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, uh..."

"May," the brunette introduced herself, handing over the Devon Goods. Stern nodded, taking the Goods.

"Thank you, May. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to get ready for our ocean-floor expedition. Feel free to roam around the museum," he said. May nodded, a bit intrigued at the mentioning of the expedition. Ocean floor?

Shrugging, May walked out. She was sure she'd be hearing of it sooner or later.

* * *

When she stepped out of the Museum, May didn't expect to be near attacked by a weird man with a blue shirt and sunglasses.

"Hmm..." he said, examining her. Fira got ready to burn the creep when said creep said, "I just saw Team Aqua running out of the museum. Did you drive them off?"

May nodded, unsure of where this was going. The man muttered something to himself, and then grinned at her.

"Okay, I think we're going to be good friends!" he said, shaking May's hand vigorously. "I'm Scott! Let's register each other!"

Blinking, May got out her PokeNav. When they registered each other, Scott said, "I would tag along with you, but I need to scout out other talents, too. So I'll be seeing you!"

As Scott ran off, May blinked.

"Weird guy..." she said, walking towards the Pokemon Center. "So, so weird..."

* * *

Not even five minutes after May and Fira entered Route 110, she saw Professor Birch, crouched next to a patch of grass.

"Professor?" she asked. Birch shot up at the voice, but calmed down slightly when he saw May.

"Oh, hi May! Fancy seeing you here!" he said, looking around. "And where's Brendan, do you know?" May raised an eyebrow.

"Brendan? Why would I know?" she asked. Birch looked confused at this.

"He's not traveling with you?" he asked. When May shook her head, he muttered, "Odd. I could have sworn that..."

"Um...?" May asked. Birch grinned at May, saying, "Well, it's fine that the two of you are running separately. Anyway, he just told me that your PokeNav has Match Call. In that case, we should register each other. That way, I can check your PokeDex anytime."

May nodded as the two got out their PokeNavs and registered each other. May smiled, pocketing her PokeDex.

"Well, that takes care of that!" she said, walking ahead. "See ya, Professor."

"Wait, May," Birch called. May stopped, confused. What more would the Professor have to say? When Birch gave her a somewhat stern glance, she shifted in her shoes.

"May," he finally said, voice stern. "Please keep an eye out for Brendan."

May blinked. What did he mean by that? Birch then suddenly grinned at her.

"That's all I wanted to say!" he said, walking back towards the Route. "See ya, May!"

May blinked at Birch's figure slowly disappeared into Route 103. She put her fingers to her chin.

"What did he mean," she started, "by keeping an eye out for Brendan?"

Fira chuckled. Of course May wouldn't know, but Brendan had been something of an anti-social little boy. Well, not anti-social as in, "Leave me alone, I need no one," just antisocial as in "I prefer the company of my family and Pokemon to other people's company." So when she heard from Doro (right before the Poochyena incident, Brendan and Doro visited the lab. Fira still didn't know how Doro knew that...) that he instantly offered to catch a Pokemon for her...

May heard Fira's laugh and put her hands to her hips.

"Fira, you know something, don't you?" she asked. Grinning, Fira ran into the grass of Route 110. May chased after her, yelling, "Fira, don't run away from me! You know something! TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

_"I'd love to, May, I really would," _the Combusken said in response. _"But if I did, you wouldn't be able to understand a thing I say!"_

"FIRA!" May yelled, thinking that Fira's response was something among the lines of "Not gonna tell you!"

_"You just proved my point, May!"_

* * *

After May finally caught up with Fira, the two of them started to laugh until they collapsed. Neither of them cared if the other Trainers were staring at them like they were freaks. The two of them needed this laugh, to relieve the stress that came with having to battle Gym Leaders and Team Aqua members.

"Huh. So this is where you were."

May blinked, looking up and seeing Brendan looking down at her, arms crossed. A Marshtomp (obviously Doro) looked down at them as well. May got up, thinking, _Wow, find one Birch and the other's not too far behind..._

"I was just talking about you with your dad," she informed him. Brendan sighed.

"He did mention something about being near Slateport," he said, eying Fira. May's face then brightened.

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for telling me about Mr. Briney being a sailor. It's because of him I was able to get here from Petalberg."

"I thought that would be the case," Brendan mused, nodding. "Anyway, you've been raising your Pokemon, right?"

May nodded. This caused Brendan to grin, returning Doro and tossing a different PokeBall. An Electrike appeared, ready to fight. May grinned back as she returned Fira and released Break. The Aron's nonexistent eyebrows quirked, as if he recognized the opposing Trainer. The Electrike had very much the same reaction, causing Break to give a smug grin. This one was in the bag.

"An Aron, huh...Madden, use Quick Attack!"

"Use Headbutt, Break!

After Madden collided with Break, the Aron retaliated by headbutting the Electrike. Both Pokemon shook the attacks off like it was nothing.

"Now use Mud Slap!

"Howl!"

May had to cover her ears at the volume of the Electrike's howl. Break (having not been able to cover his ears, and was thus rather annoyed) sent a wave of mud the Electrike's way, causing it to faint. Break shot the fainted Electrike a smug grin as Brendan returned Madden.

"Okay, looks like you like to play with type advantages," Brendan mused. "Two can play that game! Go for it, Daimyo!"

At this Brendan released a Makuhita, which slammed its fists together and grinned at Break.

_True, Birch, but I'll always be one step ahead! _May thought in response, returning Break and releasing Elphaba. Brendan whistled.

"You got a Ralts?" he asked. "I'm jealous!"

May grinned in response, saying, "I thought you saw every Pokemon so far."

"Not a Ralts," Brendan conceded. "Anyway, Daimyo, use Fake Out!"

"Confusion, Elphaba!"

The Makuhita was thrown onto a nearby bench as a result of Confusion. It staggered, but stood, causing Brendan to grin. May's eyes widened, remembering where she had seen this before.

"Elphaba! Use Double Team NOW!"

"Reversal!"

Elphaba made five copies of herself. Daimyo ran towards one of them and found itself holding nothing but the empty air. That caused May to grin.

"Daimyo, keep trying! Find the real Elphaba!"

"Use Confusion!"

The Elphaba copy right behind the Makuhita near smirked as her eyes started to glow a light blue. After another meeting with the fence, Daimyo fainted. May pumped a fist at this: she considered this revenge for the Brawly incident. Elphaba seemed satisfied with that as well, so imagine their surprise when Elphaba started to evolve!

May's eyes widened and Brendan's eyebrow quirked as Elphaba started to glow and change shape, until she became a ballerina-like Pokemon.

"Congrats!" Brendan said, returning Diamyo and releasing a Nuzleaf. Grinning, May returned Elphaba and released Fira.

"Ninja, use Nature Power!"

"Ember, Fira!"

The Nuzleaf closed its eyes before sending several stars Fira's way. After she took the Swift attack, Fira shot a fireball at the Nuzleaf. Ninja got knocked back, and was instantly knocked out.

"Critical hit!" May exclaimed, almost laughing. Brendan returned Ninja and sighed.

"Well, Ninja's never been lucky with those..." he said. "Maybe when he evolves that luck will change. Anyways, Doro!" he said, releasing the Marshtomp. May returned Fira and released Alice, causing Brendan to groan.

"Type advantages everywhere..." he muttered. "Doro, use Bide!"

"Stun Spore!"

Alice sprinkled the powder on Doro as the Marshtomp braced himself.

"Now use Mega Drain!"

After Alice drained some of Doro's energy, Doro grinned. He then ran up to Alice and hit her with everything he had. That caused Alice to stagger, and then faint. May groaned, returning Alice.

"I was hoping Mega Drain would be enough," she complained. "Well...Go for it, Break! Use Headbutt!"

The resulting Headbutt caused Doro to faint. Brendan sighed.

"You're pretty good," he admitted, returning Doro. "You've trained a lot, and I didn't notice..."

At this he eyed Break and May. If he recalled correctly, this was the same Aron that attacked him and Madden when they were in Granite Cave (if the Headbutt and the smug grin were any indication). If May had enough sanity to deal with this one...

"Good enough! Here, take this!" he said, giving May a radar. As May looked at it confusedly, he said, "It's an Itemfinder. You can use this to find items that are buried in the ground. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find some more Pokemon."

At this, he pulled out a folded Bicycle and unfolded it. When he got on and took off, May shouted, "Thanks, Brendan!"

"No problem!" he shouted back. May then glanced at the Itemfinder, and then at Break, who had looked upon the scene in a mix of boredom and amusement.

"Come on, Break," May said, walking in the direction Brendan took off in. "That has to be Mauville City up ahead. I hear the Gym specializes in Electric types, so I need to train you in particular."

Break smirked as he and May took off. This Gym battle was going to be a piece of cake for him.

* * *

If anybody can guess why Brendan's Electrike is named Madden, you get a cookie. The answer will be revealed next chapter. (Pssst...The chapter name's a hint.)

Please review!


	7. Dancing Through Life

Disclaimer: I don't own.

REJOICE~! REJOICE~! THE DEED IS DONE, AND WON THE FIGHT!

*ahem* Sorry, that was a song I had to sing for my final recital. Even one small part of _The Magic Flute_ is harder to sing than it looks! MAJOR kudos to any cast that has performed or will perform it. I just deemed the song appropriate because FINALS WEEK IS OVER AND DONE! So rejoice, my friends! Rejoice, for I am able to bring unto you multiple chapters over the summer break! :D

The last chapter was named after a song from the musical _next to normal_. Which brings me to why Brendan's Electrike is named Madden: there's a character in that musical named Dr. Madden. And as for why it's an _Electric_ Pokemon...I'll let you look the rest up. Just because the music's amazing. Seriously, just listen to the song 'I'm Alive' from that musical and you'll see what I mean. Pure amazingness. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

When she stepped into the Mauville Pokemon Center, May didn't expect to be greeted by two loud pops. She jumped when she noticed everyone in the room either glancing confusedly or grinning at her while...confetti rained down on her? What was going on?

"Congratulations! You're our ten-thousandth customer!" Nurse Joy exclaimed from behind the desk.

The brunette blinked as the information was absorbed, and then she grinned. She knew that Pokemon Centers held contests like this for every one thousandth customer or so, but she never thought she'd make that milestone.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"And here is your prize!" Joy said as a Chancey waddled up to the Trainer, holding a light blue Pokemon Egg with white spots.

"An Egg?" May asked, taking the Egg from the Chansey and examining it. "What's inside?"

"Truthfully…we don't know," Joy said sheepishly. Noticing May's confused glance, the nurse continued, "The Day Care Center is practically next door to Mauville. Sometimes an Egg can be found with the two Pokemon a Trainer leaves. Most of the time the Trainer takes the Egg, but if he or she doesn't want it, the Day Care couple gives it to us. We give those Eggs to contest winners like you."

May eyed the Egg in sympathy. So its Trainer didn't want it...it was rather sad because the baby would probably be separated from its parents.

"Don't feel so bad about it," Joy said comfortingly, putting a hand on May's shoulder. "Unless you give the Pokemon in that Egg a proper home, I don't see why it won't be happy."

May smiled, glancing at the Egg, which seemed to get warmer already. Was it about to hatch soon?

* * *

"What do you think is going to hatch out of this, Break? If you look at the color, it could be an Ice-type...or a Water-type, but either way..."

Break was bored out of his skull. Most times, he didn't mind May - she was a good Trainer, if the fact that she treated all her Pokemon equally was any indication - but, like any girl, she talked way too much. Even if it wasn't about fashion or boys or whatever female humans liked these days. Chickie (because, honestly, he would _never_ call the Combusken by her real nickname unless she happened to save his life(which, given the current circumstances, was unlikely)) was a perfect match for her.

And so the Aron, being a little tired of just wandering about Mauville City (because Arceus knows the place was not the largest city in Hoenn), and listening to his Trainer talk, decided to barge into the nearest building.

"Break!" May exclaimed, running into aforementioned building. She picked up the smug Aron and was about to chew him out when the slightly chubby man noticed her.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" he asked. "A most energetic customer, no doubt! That is quite the Aron you have there, miss!"

"Uh, thanks. He's a handful," she said as Break tried to squirm out of her arms. "Sorry about him. I'm May, by the way. And you are...?"

"Hm? Oh, you may call me Rydel. I am the owner of this Bike Shop!" he said, noticing May's shoes. "Your Running Shoes...they're positively filthy! You must have traveled a long way to get here!"

May nodded, replying, "Yeah. I came here from Littleroot Town."

"Littleroot? That's _ridiculously_ far!" Rydel said, almost scandalized. "If you had one of these Bikes of mine, you could go anywhere easily while feeling the wind's gentle caress! I'll tell you what...I'll give you a Bike, free of charge! Then you can see what I mean!"

May nearly had a heart attack at this. This complete stranger was willing to give her a Bike?_ For free?_

"Uh, you're kidding, right?" she asked when she finally got her voice back. She started looking around the store, much to Break's amusement. "Am I on Candid Camera or something?"

Rydel laughed, gesturing towards the row of Bikes behind him. "I assure you, this is not a joke! You are very lucky, May! I'm in a generous mood today, so I'll let you have this! It's a Mach/Acro Bike! With the simple switching of gears, you can either ride with the wind or perform tricks for your friends. Don't be shy, _take it_!"

As he said all this, he got a rather expensive-looking red bike and handed it to May. When May was about to protest, the nearby employee put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he said. "He just gets like this sometimes. I can only guess why - trust me, he has several."

"Honestly?" May whispered back.

"Yep. They range from the customer's hometown to Rydel's favorite Pokemon. And besides," he said before May could interrupt, "are you really going to say no to a free Bike?"

May sweatdropped, realizing the employee had a point. "Um...okay. Thanks a lot, Rydel," she said, walking out with Break and bike in tow.

"Feel free to see me if you're having any trouble!" Rydel called as the door closed. The employee gave Rydel an amused look.

"And the reason you gave this one the Bike is...?"

"She came from Littleroot _and_ she has an Aron."

"Right...one of your favorite Pokemon."

"Right. Now, if you don't mind, there are bikes outside that need to be polished! Chop chop!"

* * *

When she walked out of the Bike Shop, May noticed the smug grin Break was giving her. She sighed, putting Break in the basket it came with, switching the gears to Acro and riding the Bike.

"I know you're giving me that look because we got this Bike for free on account of you barging in," she started. "But don't think for a minute that you're off the hook for barging in like that!"

Break seemed unfazed by May's threat, causing her to grow anger tics.

"Aww...Uncle, please? I want to see how much better I've gotten! So, may I? Pleease?"

May blinked, recognizing the voice. She jogged towards the source to find Wally talking with a middle-aged man. The two stood in front of the Mauville Gym. The man sighed, saying, "Wait, Wally. It's true: since you've started living with Pokemon, you've gotten a lot stronger. But don't you think you're pushing the envelope a bit by challenging the Gym? Especially Mauville's Gym? I hear talk the Wattson is pretty tough if you don't have a type advantage working for you."

"I'm not pushing it!" Wally huffed. "If I combine forces with Fiyero, we can do anything!"

"Fiyero?" May blurted, realizing that must have been what he named his Ralts. Wally jumped, seeing the brunette behind him.

"Hi, May!" he exclaimed, blushing slightly. "I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met! I really want you and my uncle to understand that. So, will you please have a battle with me?"

May nodded, saying, "Sure, Wally. And it's funny that you named your Ralts Fiyero...because I caught a Ralts not long after you did and named her Elphaba. Weird, huh?"

Wally laughed, saying, "That is funny! Anyway, go Fiyero!"

At this he tossed the PokeBall, releasing his Ralts. The Psychic-type seemed confident as he appeared into the battlefield. May took a few paces back and said, "Go for it, Break!"

Break ran into the battlefield, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Fiyero, use Double Team!"

"Headbutt!"

Break charged at one of the Ralts images...and went right through it.

"Keep trying, Break!"

"Use Confusion!"

Break was lifted by the familiar blue light and was slammed into the ground. That didn't stop Break. He kept going until he found the real Fiyero, giving it a good HEadbutt. That caused the Ralts to faint.

Wally returned his Ralts, looking at its PokeBall almost sadly. "I lost..." he said. Facing his uncle, he continued, "Uncle, I'll be going back to Verdanturf..."

"Wally?" May started. Wally smiled at her, saying, "Aw, it's okay. Being a Trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough to have Pokemon and make them battle, is it?"

"Wally, don't be so down on yourself," Wally's uncle (whom we shall call Will) said. "What's keeping you from becoming even stronger?"

When Wally gave no answer, Will put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Now, why don't we go home? Everyone's waiting for you."

Nodding, Wally walked towards Route 117, saying, "Bye, May! Good luck with the Gym!"

Will was about to follow when he blinked, turning towards May.

"May, right? It just hit me that you must be the Trainer who looked out for Wally while he caught his Ralts," he said. "You should visit us in Verdanturf while you're around. I'm sure Wally would appreciate that."

Grinning, Wally nodded as he and his uncle walked into the Route. May put her finger to her chin.

"I'll visit after the Gym battle. That sound good?" she asked Break. The Aron shrugged at this.

"Hehehehe...I saw that match!"

May jumped to see that weird person she had met in Slateport. What was his name...Scott?

"You're friends with that Wally boy, aren't you? But you didn't hold anything back and beat him?" he asked. When May nodded, Scott grinned. "Right on! That's what a real battle is all about! I love Trainers like that! No, I _idolize_ them! I'll be seeing you!"

Scott took off in the same direction Wally and his uncle went in. May blinked.

"Break," she said. "Do you get the feeling that Scott is going to be following us and any Trainer he sees?"

Break nodded, causing May to sigh.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that...Come on. It's getting dark, so we should probably get some Super Potions and Paralyz Heals for the match tomorrow, and then go to the Pokemon Center," she said, pushing the bike in the general direction of the Mart.

Break grinned in anticipation for the match tomorrow. If the Gym was full of Electric-Types, this would be a cinch.

* * *

Yeah, I just realized that there's probably going to be an Egg bit in each one of my novelizations. Just a heads up for _Platinum_ and any other novelizations I decide to do. (of course it should be obvious what Pokemon _Platinum_'s egg is gonna be, but still.).

And I always thought it was dumb to have to go back to Mauville to switch between Mach and Acro bikes, mainly because I've used them equally. So I mashed them together. I'm pretty sure I'm not the first, so...yeah

Please review!


	8. It's Possible

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Okay, I got sick yesterday. That means that this chapter has come about from me being bedridden all day! Aren't you happy? If only this happened with _XIII Pokemon_...

Do I even_ need_ to tell you guys what the last chapter was named after? I probably don't, but just to be on the safe side...it's an amazing song from _Wicked_. (yes, in case you haven't figured it out, I_ am_ a musical nut. It's part of the reason I'm a music major. So, yes, there will be _plenty_ of musical references in this novelization. Aren't you excited?)

Enjoy!

* * *

As was expected, Break loved the Mauville City Gym. May did not share those feelings.

Break loved the Gym because of all the Electric Pokemon. The Electric Pokemon that eventually fell to his combination of Mud Slap, Rock Tomb and Headbutt. Granted, he did get paralyzed a few times, but those Paralyz Heals worked wonders on that problem.

May did not like the Gym simply because she was not a fan of puzzles and mazes. Pressing floor buttons to switch electric gates off and on in addition to fighting Rookie Trainers? She might have liked it if it involved a scavenger hunt for the buttons, but no...it was too obvious.

Finally (after heading back to heal and stock up on Paralyz Heals and Super Potions again), they were face to face with the Gym Leader.

"Wahaha!" the jolly old man laughed. "I see you were a bit annoyed with the switches! See, I gave up my plans to convert the city, so I put my spare time into making the door traps in this Gym."

May raised an eyebrow. Converting the city? What was that about?

"And you got through the rigged doors! Wahahahaah!" Watson continued, holding his gut as he laughed. "Now that's amusing! But just what I expected from the kid of Norman!"

"You talked to my dad?" May deadpanned. Wattson nodded.

"He did give me a heads-up about your challenge," he admitted. "But I won't go down easily! I, the Leader of the Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!"

At this, he tossed a PokeBall. A Voltorb appeared from the PokeBall, ready to go. May grinned.

"Go for it, Break!" she exclaimed. Break ran into the battlefield, giving a smug grin.

"Rock Tomb, Break!"

"Use Spark!"

Voltorb's Spark knocked Break back a bit, and then Break threw randomly formed boulders (May often wondered how this happened - it was the same case with Mud Slap, except in that case it was the mud that came out of nowhere) at the spherical Electric Type. It was then that Wattson took out a Super Potion and used it on the Voltorb. Cursing under her breath, May did the same.

"Rock Tomb again, Break!"

"Shock Wave!"

Voltorb sent a small bolt that honed in on Break as the Aron flung the boulders again.

"Now use Headbutt!"

And that was the end of Voltorb. It toppled over, swirls replacing its eyes.

"Wahaha! That was only the start! Go for it, Magneton!" Wattson said, returning Voltorb and releasing a Magneton. May returned Break and released Fira. The Combusken smirked upon seeing the Magneton. This was going to be easy...

"Use Ember, Fira!"

...And easy it was. Due to the Same Type boost Fira had and the type disadvantage the Magneton had, the Steel/Electric type was fried. When swirls replaced its eyes, Wattson returned it, sighing.

"Can't say I expected a Combusken," he said. He instantly cheered up, saying, "Not that this'll stop me! I have a few more shocking tricks up my sleeve!"

At this he released an Electrike. It barked as it saw the Combusken. May returned Fira and released Alice, figuring that this wasn't the strongest Wattson had, and hey...Alice needs experience, too.

"Use Stun Spore, Alice!"

"Quick Attack!"

Electrike quickly rammed into Alice, knocking her back a bit. After that she sprinkled the familiar golden powder on the opposing Electric Type.

"Now use Mega Drain, Alice!"

"Shock Wave, Electrike!"

After Alice absorbed the Electrike's health, the Electric Type sent a small bolt towards Alice. Wattson used another Super Potion on it, causing May to do the same.

"Mega Drain again!"

"Quick Attack!"

The Electrike couldn't move as a result of its paralysis, so it just stayed there as Alice absorbed its health again.

"Now use Bullet Seed!"

Alice sent three rounds of bullets the Electrike's way, causing it to faint. Wattson grinned, returning Electrike.

"You're good, kiddo! Shockingly good! But can you handle this?" he said, releasing a Manectric. May smirked, saying, "We can try, right Alice?"

Alice turned towards May, nodding. That was when she started to glow! Her form started to change until the light dimmed. She had become a kangaroo-like Pokemon with red foreclaws and a mushroom like 'cap'.

"Alice, you've evolved!" May exclaimed. This threw her in for a loop - she assumed that Shroomish was one of those Pokemon that didn't evolve. Wattson grinned.

"Well, well! This battle gets more electrifying by the minute! But that won't stop us! Manectric, use Thunder Wave!"

Before May could give an order, Alice suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Manectric. When Alice punched the Electrike, her Trainer blinked.

"What the?" she asked, taking out the PokeDex, which chirped as follows: **"Breloom, the Mushroom Pokemon. Like its pre-evolved form Shroomish, it keeps spores in various parts of its body. When it evolves, this Grass/Fighting type instantly learns Mach Punch, a move that makes sure it attacks first. Its fighting style puts boxers to shame."**

_...First a Fire/Fighting type, and now a Grass/Fighting type? _the brunette thought to herself. _I wonder what else Hoenn has that Johto doesn't?_

As she thought this, Manectric paralyzed Alice using waves of electricity. Biting back a curse, May used a Paralyz heal on the Grass/Fighting type and said, "Use Mach Punch again!"

"Howl!"

After the Manectric's ear-piercing howl, Alice punched the Manectric again. The Electric type stagged, but paused to eat the Sitrus Berry it had with it. Biting back a curse, May switched Alice out for Elphaba.

"Elphaba, use Double Team!"

"Shock Wave!"

After Elphaba made five copies of herself, the small bolt the Manectric issued did the strangest thing...it honed in on the real Elphaba and hit! When the real Elphaba got hit, the copies faded away.

May blinked. "What?" she exclaimed. Where did _that_ come from?

Wattson laughed, saying, "I see you're shocked! See, this attack never misses, no matter how high the opponent's evasion is!"

"Pretty cool move," May admitted. "Elphaba, use Confusion!"

"Shock Wave, again!"

After Elphaba endured the small bolt, the blue light lifted her opponent up and slammed it against the wall. When Manectric fell to the ground, swirls replaced its eyes. Wattson returned it, beaming.

"Wahahahahah!" he laughed. "I lost! You ended up shocking me, Maple! Here, take this Badge!"

When he handed May the Badge, he said, "With that Badge, you can use Rock Smash outside of battle. It'll also make your Pokemon a bit faster. And you should take this!"

At this, he handed May a TM. On it was inscribed **Technical Machine #34**.

"That TM's Shock Wave," he explained. "You've obviously seen how it can be useful! If you're desperate for a saving grace, you can count on this baby!"

May grinned - she would have to teach that to one of her Pokemon sooner or later. When Wattson took out his PokeNav, May took hers out as well, sighing.

"Again, my dad?" she asked as the two registered each other. Wattson grinned.

"You're a promising Trainer! I'd probably register ya even if Norman _didn't_ threaten us!" he exclaimed. May sweatdropped, her heart nearly stopping.

"He _threatened_ the other Gym Leaders?" she exclaimed. Wattson scratched the back of his head, almost sheepishly.

"Well...with most of us, it was pretty civil, although I heard he had to resort to threatening one or two of us. I remember Brawly was especially shell-shocked."

That explained Brawly's comment after the battle with him...

May was snapped out of her musings by Wattson jovial laughter.

"Now go forth and endeavor, kid!" he exclaimed. "The next Gym is in Lavaridge Town! That'd be..."

"North and then west of here," May said, gesturing towards the Map button on her PokeNav. She exited the Gym, waving goodbye.

* * *

"I know this is the wrong way to Lavaridge, but I promised I'd visit Wally in Verdanturf," she explained to Fira as Pokemon and Trainer walked through Route 117. Fira shrugged, thinking, _Anything to hatch that Egg you got there, huh?_

May eyed the Egg sitting innocently on the Bike's basket. She was still a bit curious as to what kind of Pokemon was in the Egg...

"Hmm? That Egg..."

May blinked, seeing an elderly man examining the Egg in the bike basket, and then May, and back to the Egg.

"I don't mean to seem nosy," he asked, "but where did you get this Egg?"

"Hm? Oh," May replied, "I won it in a Center Contest."

The old man grinned, saying, "Good! Let me explain: I'm the Day Care Man. My wife and I run the Day Care over there." At this he gestured towards the small building behind him. "If you have any Pokemon you want us to take care of, feel free to turn to us!"

May smiled politely, saying, "Okay. I will."

The old man nodded, walking back towards the Day Care. He turned around, saying, "Sorry about that. I was just wondering about the Egg..."

"It's no problem," May said, continuing on the Bike towards Verdanturf. "Bye."

"And by the way..." the old man called. "When the Pokemon hatches...if it's anything like its parents, you better be ready for a handful! Its parents were pretty playful!"

_A handful? Oh, no...I've had enough of that with Break, _May thought as she rode off._ But I guess playful is the lesser of the two evils..._

* * *

May smiled as she breathed in the fresh, clean air that accompanied Verdanturf Town. Fira appeared to share the same reaction to the peaceful town. And who could blame them? Just breathing the air made them energized and ready to go! It certainly explained Wally's change in attitude from a shy, softspoken boy to a slightly more outgoing Trainer.

Speaking of which...

May knocked on the door to the biggest house there (figuring that even if this wasn't Wally's house, the occupants would point the way) and was answered by Will.

"Oh, May!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Why don't you come in?"

May obliged, waving at the middle-aged lady that sat near the table. The woman (obviously Wally's aunt, whom we shall call Jean) waved back as Will said, "If you want to talk to Wally, he's in his room upstairs. But boy, I gotta tell ya...Since he came to Verdanturf, his health's improved in leaps and bounds."

May smiled, saying, "That's great! I can imagine, though...the air's nice and clean here."

"But it might not be just the environment that helped Wally," Will mused. "Maybe it's his Pokemon. Maybe Fiyero's giving Wally hope."

May pondered over this. Sure, he seemed pretty confident and so sure of himself and his Pokemon...maybe it was because Wally met his Ralts?

"Wally and Will told me all about you," Jean said to May. "If you want, I could make you something to eat. It's the least I can do for the Trainer who helped my favorite nephew."

May raised her hands up, about to protest...when her stomach gave a rather large growl. She blushed, saying, "I guess a few sandwiches couldn't hurt."

Jean smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'll call Wally down," Will said. He faced up the stairs and yelled, "Hey, Wally! May came to visit after all!"

He was answered by an opening and slamming of a bedroom door. Wally went as quickly as he could (because, hey...the kid's still sick) down the stairs, grinning when he saw May. Fiyero followed Wally, chirping his Pokemon name as he spotted the female Trainer.

"Hi, May! Thanks a lot for visiting!" he exclaimed. May rose an eyebrow.

"You bounce back fast," she commented. Wally shrugged, saying, "Yeah. I may have lost, but I'm not down anymore."

"Kid does bounce back fast," Will commented. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta let Jean know, because she'll ask sooner or later...PB and J or ham and cheese?"

"Both, if you don't mind," May said. "Gym Battles work up a heck of an appetite."

Will nodded as he went into the kitchen to inform Jean of that detail. As he did, May said to Wally, "It's great that you bounced back. I'm not sure if I could ever bounce back after a loss."

"It's no big deal, really," Wally said. "Because, honestly...Pokemon have given me a new purpose in life. Together with Fiyero, I feel that I can do anything. So with Fiyero...I'm going to battle the Gyms and become a great Trainer. And, um..." (at this part he blushed slightly.) "I want you to watch me, May."

May blinked as Fira laughed in amusement. It seemed there was _another_ boy who was attracted to May...

"I'm going to get stronger...stronger than I was yesterday," he said, resolve seeping into his voice. "And when I do...I want you to battle me again."

May blinked, before grinning and nodding. "I'll be looking forward to it!" she exclaimed. Wally's face became a little redder as he looked down at the ground.

_"Let me guess...he liked May from the start?" _Fira asked Fiyero.

_"You got it,"_ Fiyero said, nodding. _"I think it was that infatuation that brought me towards Wally." _

_Emotions bringing them together? Grah, _Fira thought. _First Elphaba and now this guy? I'll **never** understand Psychic Types..._

_"You know I can read your mind, right?_" Fiyero asked, smirking in amusement. _"And you can ask Elphaba what brought you towards May...I'm sure she'll say something on that subject._

As Fira got ready to kick the smug little Psychic type through the roof, Jean came in with about a dozen or so sandwiches, half of them with peanut butter and grape jelly, and the other half with ham and cheese. All of them were wrapped up in neat little plastic bags. She put them into May's hands.

"These are for you, May! You can save some for the road. And Wally, I'll get you something to eat as soon as possible, okay? If you could head to your room I can bring it up for you," she said. Wally smiled, saying, "That sounds good. I was about to take a little nap, anyway. I'll be seeing you, May!" At this he walked up the staircase, with his Ralts following him.

May got up and put most of the sandwiches (leaving out one PB and J to eat now), saying, "I think I should get to the Pokemon Center, because it's getting dark. Thanks for the sandwiches!"

"It's no problem! Feel free to come visit!" Will said as he and Jean waved at May as she and Fira exited the building.

* * *

_"Hey, Elphie?" _Fira asked as all of May's Pokemon were released into the rental room at the Pokemon Center.

_"Don't call me that,"_ Elphaba snapped.

_"Can I ask you something?"_ Fira continued, unabashed. _ "Was there anything in particular that brought you towards me and May?" _

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at this.

_"What brought this on?"_

_"A friend of May's caught a Ralts not long before we met you. When I talked to him today, that smug little Ralts said it was Wally's attraction towards May that brought him there." _

Elphaba blinked at this.

_"I was wondering where he ran off to...never mind," _she said, noticing Fira's confusion._ "Anyway...I think it was May's general optimism that brought me towards her."  
_

Fira nodded in partial understanding as May yawned.

"Great job on the Gym Battle today, everyone! Especially you, Alice...I didn't think you'd evolve like that," she sheepishly said to the Grass/Fighting type.

_"Yeah, from a dull little mushroom to a boxer? I have to admit, that's pretty cool," _Break said. Alice nodded gratefully.

_"Thank you," _she said as May got into bed and pulled the blanket over herself. Fira jumped into the bed, while Break took a rather cushiony chair. Alice took the other chair while Elphaba flocked towards the window.

As May shut her eyes, enjoying the clean air that drifted through the open window, she thought to herself, _Three Badges...one more and then I fight Dad..._

She grinned just thinking about it.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Waltz de Chocobo

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Ahhh! More updates for this story! I'm on a roll! :D

Okay, so I got a review that pointed out how repetitive the battles are. I apologize, but in my defense, writing battles isn't really my strong point (although I think I've gotten a bit better since starting _XIII Pokemon_...). With any luck, I'll get better at it as this novelization - along with _XIII_ and _Platinum_ - goes on. ^^;

Last chapter was named after a rather cute song from_ Seussical _(the musical).

Enjoy!

* * *

As usual, May's eyes opened at the crack of dawn. She got up and stretched, waking up Fira in the process. As the Trainer went into the bathroom to change/get freshened up, the Combusken grumbled.

_I was having a good dream..._ she complained mentally. Elphaba (who had already woken up) eyed the Fire/Fighting type.

_"You know, if you don't want to be waken up when May wakes up, you might not want to sleep on the bed with her," _she pointed out. Fira pouted.

_"True, but the bed's nice and comfortable and until I evolve into a Blaziken - which is still a while - I can't sit while I sleep," _the Combusken said.

_"Don't you sleep in your PokeBall?"_

_"Most of the time, yes. But still...Am I the only one thinking that May needs to relax a bit?_

_"For once, I agree with you, Chickie," _Break commented. _"I mean, sure...her dad's a Gym Leader and all, but I don't think **he** trains his Pokemon like it's his life."_

_"Rocky, do you know how **stupid** that sounded?" _Fira exclaimed. _"I mean, even **Alice** knows that it's **because** her dad's a Gym Leader that she works so hard! And she's the most naive out of all of us!"_

_"Naive meaning oblivious," _Break commented.

Fira then glanced at the Breloom, who looked on at their conversation curiously. _"No offense meant, Alice."_

_"Oh, not at all," _the Breloom replied, hopping from her chair to join Fira on the bed. _"Do you want me to use Stun Spore on May?" _Elphaba glanced at the Breloom.

_"I wouldn't go with Stun Spore. You might not know this, but humans are affected in a worse way by Stun Powder than we Pokemon are," _the Kirlia said, causing Alice to gasp. Elphaba sighed. _"Don't worry. I'll think of something."_

* * *

"Fira, use Ember on Magnemite! Elphaba, use Confusion on Loudred!"

Confused? Well, not long after she entered the Route, she was swarmed by a reporter and her cameraman, who challenged her to a rather easy double battle. When the reporter returned her Pokemon, she grinned.

"Wow! You're really good! Who are you? I knew I was on to something when we found you!" the woman (who had introduced herself as Gabby) exclaimed. After May gave the reporter her name, Gabby continued, "Let me explain...My partner and I travel everywhere looking for Trainer to interview. So, will you please give us a little bit of your time for an interview?"

"Uh...sure?" May asked uncertainly. This caused Gabby to grin.

"Great! Super! Just position yourself over here, please...Okay Ty! We're ready to go!" Gabby said.

May internally sighed as she answered Gabby's questions. They were the usual interview questions: What's your name, where'd you come from, how'd you feel about the battle...

There was one interesting question that Gabby brought up: "When's your birthday?"

Blinking, May asked, "Why do you want to know that?"

"She's into astrology," Ty deadpanned. "This question isn't actually for the interview; she just really likes doing this."

Interested, May gave her birthday, causing Gabby to smile.

"Oh, I knew it! You're an Infernape!" the reporter exclaimed. "Stubborn and serious, always set on the prize! But a word of advice...don't work yourself too hard! Relax and have some fun!"

May quirked an eyebrow. She knew about the Infernape part...she could be stubborn, that was true...But there was something unsettling about the advice. As she bid the reporter and her cameraman goodbye, the feeling only grew.

* * *

After she went through a rather hot tunnel and entered Route 112, May eventually found a young man standing in front of a giant tree. With him was a Kadabra, who closed its eyes. Soon a thick vine dropped down from the tree, causing May to jump. The young man noticed her and smiled.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing," he said. When May nodded, he said, "I'm trying to find a location for a good Secret Base, using Secret Power."

"Secret Base? Secret Power?" May asked, tilting her head to the side. "How does that work?" The young man chuckled.

"Well, first I'll give you this," he said, handing May **Technical Machine # 43**. "Secret Power's the move you use if you want to make a Secret Base. Just find a giant tree like this one, or a small indent on a rock wall, and use Secret Power. You may be able to make your own little room away from home that nobody but you knows about...a Secret Base! Get it now?"

May nodded. It looked like this Secret Power was going to be a very useful move. The young man grinned.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look elsewhere. Kadabra?" he said. The Psychic type nodded, and forced the vine to crawl back up the tree. And with that, the man and his Pokemon left.

May eyed the TM, and then Fira, who looked back at her with a mix of boredom and interest. May shrugged, pocketing the TM.

"A room away from home does sound like a good deal," she mused. "And if we need shelter, we can just make a Secret Base and hide out there."

Fira shrugged as the two went on their way.

* * *

**May, why don't we take a break?**

"Hmm?" May asked at her Kirlia's request. The team had just gone through Route 113 (and all of the falling ash that came with it - May still thought she had ash up her nose and in her hair) and the small town of Fallarbor. Seriously, all May did in the small town was heal up her Pokemon and get more items.

**We've gone so far today, and it's only one in the afternoon, **the Kirlia explained. **I think Fira and the others will agree that a break is mandatory. **

May shrugged. Elphaba was right: from Verdanturf to Route 114 was a pretty long journey. And turthfully, her legs were getting tired. So she released Fira, Break, and Alice.

"We're taking a break. You guys can do whatever as long as you don't stray too far away, okay? I'll be here," she said walking towards a tree. Fira, Break, and Alice cheered, going not too far away from May and Elphaba (who had chosen to follow May towards the tree).

_"Think it'll work?" _Alice asked. Fira nodded.

_"Alice, come on. This is Elphaba we're talking about. It's going to work," _the Combusken replied.

When May and Elphaba reached the tree, the brunette looked around the Route. She had to admit, she liked the ambiance of this place. It was almost… sun seeping through the leaves as the wind gently blew...it was perfect for picnics or naps.

Her musings were interrupted when she felt something brush the top of her head.

She looked up and saw that appeared to be a piece of...cotton? In any case, she yelped, falling to the ground, twisting her body around so she could see the source of the cotton.

It was a Pokemon! It had a small blue body and light blue beak, almost resembling a parrot. Its cottony wings fluttered as the Pokemon floated in the air. The small Pokemon huffed irritably before floating back towards May and sweeping one of its cottony wings on her head. May carefully got out her PokeDex and it chirped the following: "**Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokemon. They are usually not afraid of people, and so these Pokemon will often lay on their heads, resembling a cottony hat. They have a low tolerance for dirty things, and will clean anything that is dusty."**

_Dusty? Well, there was all that ash that fell in the previous Route..._ May thought. As she thought this, the Swablu floated off of May's head, cleaned its wings at the nearby river, and floated back towards May. It then settled on top of her head and went to sleep.

For a few minutes, May blinked, absorbing the situation. This Pokemon seemed to be taking a nap…on her head.

…Um.

"Uh…Elphaba?" May asked, almost nervously. The Kirlia smiled in amusement. **Leave her be. It's comfy up there. **

_But Elphabaaa! _May thought, figuring is she said anything Swablu might wake up, _If I move I might wake her up! And we need to be… _

**Trust me on this, May. Lavaridge is _not_ going anywhere, **Elphaba interjected sternly. As she looked over at Fira and Break fighting (with Alice watching), she continued, **Fira, Alice, Break and I have agreed that you need to relax a little. And what could possibly be a better opportunity than this? The breeze is soothing, the sun's shining through the shade we have, the other Swablu are singing their songs…**

May drifted to sleep before she knew it. Elphaba smiled to herself. Hypnosis is a damn useful move when it needed to be.

Now, to break up Fira and Break's fight before it got too out of hand...

* * *

"Okay...Toby. If you're really so eager to come with me, we're going to have to set ground rules. First off, _no biting anyone's legs!_"

You're probably scratching your head over the above statement, because May Maple doesn't know of any Pokemon nicknamed 'Toby'. Nor, for that matter, does she know of a Pokemon that liked to chomp on people's legs.

Brendan Birch, however, does.

See, he and Doro were in the desert part of Route 111, and the white haired boy had stumbled upon - literally, mind you - a rather enthusiastic Trapinch. Panicking, Brendan ended up catching it (because he could have bled out because of the bite) and went straight for the closest Route (which thankfully had a house in which a rather helpful old lady resided - she gave him bandages to wrap his leg in). Now the three walked through Fallarbor Town and into Route 114 as Brendan set ground rules for the newly dubbed Toby.

The Trapinch pouted, eyeing Brendan's pants leg (which was considerably ripped up). A tightly wrapped bandage could be seen underneath the holes.

_"I'm hungry!"_ Toby pouted. Doro gave the Trapinch a deadpan look.

_"That's nothing new, Venus Flytrap," _he remarked.

Brendan eyed the pants leg the Trapinch had chomped upon earlier. His leg was bleeding slightly from the bite Toby gave him. As much as he detested having to clean the wound and wrap it up, he knew he was extremely lucky that the chomp didn't break or rip off said leg. Toby's teeth weren't that sharp, come to think of it...He must be rather young. A few weeks, maybe? That _would_ explain the voracious appetite...

_Oh, well, _Brendan thought. _I guess if I head to Slateport I can get something for Toby. All I have are these Berries..._

That was when he heard chirping and shouting. Curious, he glanced at the source of the noise to see a Combusken and an Aron floating in the air, held by a blue light. A rather irritated-looking Kirlia was obviously the source of the light. The Psychic Pokemon watched in amusement as the Aron yelled at the Kirlia. The Combusken shot the Aron a smug look, taunting the Rock/Steel type.

Brendan blinked. You wouldn't find those Pokemon in the wild in this Route unless A) they were abandoned, or B) they're with their Trainer.

It was then that he saw May sitting on the base of a tree, fast asleep. A Swablu sat on her head while a Breloom snuggled closer to her Trainer. The two Pokemon were also sleeping. Brendan wanted to laugh: it looked like May was wearing a cotton hat! The sight was_, _he hated to say it..._ so_ adorable.

Wait, he just called the scene adorable. Did that mean he called May cute by association? Even though she _was_ really cute...

_What? Where did **that** thought come from?_ He thought, blushing slightly. _Me liking her? That's ridiculous! We only just met a few weeks ago! _

Brendan looked down and saw Doro staring back up at him, and almost smug look on his face. The Marshtomp was his first Pokemon, so obviously he knew what went on in his head. Sighing irritably at the curious sensation of his stomach twisting, Brendan stomped off into the Route. Toby was returned as Doro walked alongside Brendan, sighing.

_This is going to take a while..._the Marshtomp thought. He knew that Brendan _was_ attracted to May (even if the kid didn't know it)...but as good as the kid was with Pokemon, he knew squat about human feelings.

Doro just hoped that his Trainer would figure it out eventually. And dammit, Doro swore he was going to help!

* * *

After two hours or so, May slowly opened her eyes, feeling movement on top of her head. Blinking, she got up, stretching. That was a really good nap, but...when did she fall asleep?

When Elphaba noticed her Trainer's awakening, she smiled.** Ah, you're awake. How was your nap? **

Then it hit May. Like a ton of bricks.

"Elphaba...you used Hypnosis on me to get me to sleep, didn't you? Why?" she asked.

**Remember what I said? About you needing to relax? It's true, **Elphaba replied, gesturing towards Fira, Break and Alice (who had woken up from her nap a half-hour earlier). **You're always either training, eating or sleeping. The only break you allow yourself is at night, in the Pokemon Center. We just worry about you working too hard. Not on us, but on _yourself._**

May looked down at the ground. Sure, she was aware that she trained a lot. But...

"I'm sorry," she said, causing her four Pokemon to look at her. "I guess I'm a little more like my dad than I thought. How about this...we'll have at least one break like this per day. That sound good everyone?"

The four Pokemon nodded, grinning. _Finally,_ they could relax a bit! Alice noticed something and giggled, pointing at the something. Which seemed to be above May's head. The Trainer looked up and saw the Swablu staring back down at her. She blinked.

"I don't get it, Swablu...Why are you still perched up there?" she asked. Swablu chirped its name repeatedly.

**She's saying that you're really comfy, **Elphaba said. **And that she likes you. **

May blinked, putting two and two together. "Swablu, do you want to come with us?"

Swablu chirped, nodding. May sighed, and then grinned.

"All right. You're really cute, anyway...how could I say no? Welcome to the team...Chocobo!"

* * *

I absolutely **_loved_** writing the Swablu/Chocobo scene in this chapter. If someone could draw a picture of Chocobo resting on May's head, that would be awesome.

And I hope I did justice to the little Brendan bit. I just wanted to imply a bit of Hoennshipping from B-Boy's point of view, and...yeah.

And I wrote most of this chapter while I should be sleeping, so you know the drill...any mistakes, point them out and I will fix them with the utmost of haste!

Please review!


	10. Mark It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Last chapter was named after an adorable track in the Final Fantasy VII soundtrack. More specifically, it plays when you talk to the chocobos in the ranch and they do a little dance. Perfect theme song for meeting Chocobo the Swablu, eh?

Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing May and Fira saw upon entering Meteor Falls was a group of red-garbed men. One of them held what looked like a small rock in his hands. May blinked. With their identical suits...were they Team Magma?

The Grunt holding the meteorite snickered.

"We finally got the Meteorite!" he exclaimed. "Good thing we scared that scientist in Fallarbor into telling us where it is! With this, Mt. Chimney will..."

May blinked. She did meet a scientist in Fallarbor...was this the same scientist that reluctantly helped them? He did want to find a Meteorite...

Another one of the Grunts noticed May and Fira, looking at them curiously. He glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, causing the other Grunts to notice her. "Whoever you are, don't expect any mercy from Team Magma!"

At this, the Grunts held out their PokeBalls, ready to toss them. Fira came up, ready to fight when...

"Hold it!"

And who should come into the scene but Archie and two Team Aqua Grunts? The Magma Grunts snickered.

"Well, well! Even Team Aqua joins us!" one said mockingly. "Now if you'll excuse us, it's way too much trouble dealing with you _and_ some stupid kid. We got bigger fish to fry at Mt. Chimney! Smell ya, Aqua Dingbats!"

And with that the Team Magma Grunts left the cave, pushing May out of their way as they did so. As she was helped up by Fira, May shouted, "Hey! You don't push a girl over like that! You jerks, just wait until I catch up with you!" She was about to march after the Magma Grunts when Archie came up to the Trainer and her Pokemon.

"Didn't I see you before in Slateport, kid?" he asked.

May twitched: if there was anything May hated to be called, it was 'kid'. "Don't call me that! My name's May!" she snapped.

"Oh, right. At that time, I thought you were a Team Magma goon," Archie said, eyeing the Egg that May held in her arms. That Egg obviously had a Water/Ice-type. A Trainer who has two opposing Pokemon in the same team...

"You're an odd kid," he concluded. May blinked at this, calming down.

"So who exactly _are_ these Team Magma guys?" she asked, honestly curious. Archie formed his hands into fists.

"They're a dangerous group of fanatics, that's what they are!" he exclaimed. "They want to destroy the sea to expand the land. They are our natural enemies!"

_'Dangerous group of fanatics'? Like **he** should be talking! _May thought, remembering Archie's monologue about the sea. From the way Fira twitched, she was thinking the same thing.

The Aqua Grunts sweatdropped, looking at each other. One of them said, "Uh, boss? I think we should chase Team Magma..."

Archie nodded at the two, saying, "Yes, that seems like the best course of action. There's no telling what they'll do in Mt. Chimney."

He then turned toward May, saying, "May, it's probably a good idea for you to keep an eye on Team Magma, too. Farewell!"

As Archie and the Grunts left, May remembered the Devon incident, twitching.

_Oh sure, I'll do that. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on **you** guys, too!_ she thought. She sighed, walking out the cave the way she came.

"Well, according to the PokeNav, we have to go through Mt. Chimney to get to Lavaridge...might as well see what's going on..."

* * *

Pure chaos. That was what May and Chocobo saw when she took the cable car up to the top of Mt. Chimney.

Why, you ask? Because Team Magma and Team Aqua members were fighting each other, letting their Poochyenas into battle.

Archie (who was occupied with three Magma Grunts fighting him) noticed her arrival and shouted, "May! Grrrr...I should've known you'd follow! See for yourself: they're trying to use the Meteorite's power to make the volcano erupt! Lavaridge will surely be covered if that happens! I'm not exactly happy to ask you this, but I have no choice...Stop Maxie from accomplishing his nefarious schemes!"

May glanced at the Swablu perched on her head, who seemed to sympathize with Archie: Chocobo gave her Trainer Bambi eyes. She sighed.

"I was going to anyway. Come on," the brunette said. Chocobo chirped happily as the two went up to where they saw a strange machine. A Magma Grunt noticed her and took out a PokeBall, saying, "Ohh, no you don't! You're not getting in our way!"

May glanced at Chocobo, who fluttered off of May's head and puffed up like a balloon, ready to fight.

"Try to stop me!"

* * *

Maxie eyed the Meteorite inserted into the machine in front of him. He smirked.

"The power of the Meteorite..." he said. "By amplifying its power, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will increase tenfold. Its energy will grow and then..."

He chuckled thinking about it. That was when he heard a sarcastic quip: "And then what? Tell me, I'm curious."

Maxie whirled around and saw a brunette Trainer, with a Swablu on her head. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at the Magma Leader.

"And who might you be?" he asked. Before May could reply, he said, "No, don't tell me...I overheard Archie moaning about some Trainer who had been interfering with Team Aqua's affairs. You must be the Trainer he was talking about."

When May nodded, Maxie huffed. "And now you dare interfere with Team Magma? Now listen: long ago, people and Pokemon depended on the land to live and thrive. That is why land is important! It is the cradle of us all! And that is why Team Magma is dedicated to the expansion of land: for humankind and for Pokemon! And for that, we need the power of what sleeps in this mountain..."

He stopped before he could say anymore. Then he continued, "You don't need to learn that much. But no matter! I will teach you the consequences of meddling in our affairs!"

As he said that, he released a Mightyena, who glared at the challenging Trainer menacingly. Shivering, Chocobo fluttered off of May's head, ready to fight.

"Peck, Chocobo!"

"Sand Attack!"

After Chocobo's attack, Mightyena sent a cluster of sand into the Swablu's eyes. The Flying type squealed as she tried to get the sand out of her eyes.

"Don't give up! Use Fury Attack!"

"Bite, Mightyena!"

Chocobo's attack missed, causing her to be open to Mightyena's Bite attack. Groaning, May returned Chocobo and released Fira. The Combusken seemed ready to go against the Dark Type, smirking.

"Use Double Kick!"

"Bite!"

Fira kicked Mightyena right in the nose and then again in the jaw, causing the Mightyena to stagger, and then faint. May pumped a fist as Fira pulled a heroic pose. Maxie growled at this.

"This isn't over! Camerupt!" he yelled, returning Mightyena and releasing a camel-like Pokemon. It stomped into the battlefield, ready to fight.

"Fira, use Double Kick!"

"Take Down!"

Fira nearly got knocked down by the force of Camerupt's attack. May used a Super Potion on Fira, biting her lip. Maxie did the same for his Camerupt (was the Double Kick a critical hit?), smirking as he did so.

"Okay...Let's try this again! Double Kick!"

"I couldn't agree more! Take Down!"

May quirked an eyebrow as the two attacks collided with each other. He had a type advantage, why didn't he use a Ground type move, like Magnitude?

_Duh! _she thought to herself. _We're near a volcano! Any Ground type move Camerupt uses might make the volcano erupt! And Maxie said something about trying to find something, so I doubt he'd want it to erupt now...But he is in Team Magma, so just to be safe..._

"Fira, return! Go, Break!" May shouted, returning Fira and releasing Break. "Mud Slap!"

That caused the Camerupt to faint. Gritting his teeth, Maxie returned Camerupt and released a Golbat.

Shivering, May gave the command: "Break, use Rock Tomb!"

"Astonish!"

Golbat charged towards the Aron, who replied by chucking a few rocks the Golbat's way.

"Supersonic, Golbat!"

As the Golbat's attack confused Break, May cursed a blue streak. Returning Break, she released Elphaba, yelling, "Go for it! Use Confusion!"

And that was it for Golbat. Growling, Maxie returned Golbat, saying "How could I be caught off guard by this mere child?"

As May cheered and Elphaba danced, Maxie continued, "All right. I will back off this time. But don't think this is the last time you've seen Team Magma!"

As he left, Elphaba heard Maxie's thoughts: _Because even if we don't have the Meteorite, with that Orb, we will accomplish our goal. _

"May!"

The brunette turned around to see Archie walking up to her. He glared scornfully at Maxie, who returned the glare as they passed each other.

"Thank you so much!" Archie exclaimed, smiling gratefully. "With your help, we've stopped Team Magma's plan in their tracks! But still..." As he said this, his smile wiped away, examining the young Trainer again. First she interferes with Team Aqua, and then she turned around and does the same thing to Team Magma? "Whose side are you on?"

He then shook his head, saying, "But that doesn't matter. We as Team Aqua will continue to be vigilant and pursue Team Magma. I have no doubt we'll meet again. Farewell!"

And with that, Archie left. Elphaba looked up at her Trainer.

**Don't you think we should take the Meteorite out of that machine? **she asked May. May glanced at the machine, and sure enough it was still in the machine. As May took it out, Elphaba continued, **May, Maxie's definitely planning something.** **He was thinking something about an Orb. **

"An orb? What kind of orb?" May asked as she pocketed the Meteorite (it was fairly small). Elphaba shook her head.

**He didn't specify. And why would he need to? His mind is clouded with obsession, as is Archie's. We will be meeting them again. And when we do, we have to be prepared, both mentally and physically, **Elphaba replied.

"Well, let's start at Lavaridge," May said, walking out of the mountain and into the Route ahead. "It says here that Lavaridge is a hop, skip and a jump away from Mt. Chimney, so we'll be able to rest."

It was then that the Egg in May's hands cracked.

May get a bubble of excitement at this. _The Egg's going to hatch! Holy Arceus it's going to hatch!_

When the eggshell fell to the ground, it revealed a small, spherical seal-like Pokemon with powder blue fur. Its fur had white spots and it had a beige underbelly. It had small, beady black eyes. It yawned, revealing small tusks. Its flat tail, flippers and ears flopped as it looked around.

In other words, it was absolutely, undeniably..._adorable._

"You're so cute!" May squealed, hugging the baby. The newly hatched Pokemon barked happily, loving the hug.

She took out the PokeDex and was greeted with this: **"Spheal, the Clap Pokemon.** **Its plushy fur keeps it from feeling the cold even when it is rolling about on ice floes or diving in the sea."**

"A Spheal?" May asked. Spheal barked, nodding. Elphaba eyed the Spheal, smiling.

_Well, isn't that interesting, _she thought, examining the Spheal. May nodded.

"Okay, assuming you're a girl," she started, glancing at Elphaba. When the Psychic type nodded, May continued, "I'm going to name you...Shilo. How's that?"

The newly dubbed Shilo barked, causing May to grin.

"Okay, change of plans: we're heading to Fallarbor Town! We have to give the Meteorite to that scientist, and get you trained! Come on!" she said, returning Elphaba and picking up Shilo. As she ran into the Route ahead, she couldn't help but wonder...what was Maxie planning? Is Team Aqua concocting the same kind of plan?

* * *

Why in the name of all that is holy and sacred does Maxie have an overleveled Zubat in Emerald and a Golbat in Ruby? I always thought that was ridiculous, so...yeppers.

Please review!


	11. Slow Down, You Crazy Child

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Last chapter was named after a song from _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. It applies loosely to the chapter because Maxie and Archie's rivalry somewhat resembles the rivalry between Luigi and Pavi (both rivalries are fighting against each other for the world, and from the way I see it (from the song, at least), Maxie/Luigi uses logic and order while Archie/Pavi uses empathy and adoration for their respective ends). Not to mention that's how Shilo the Spheal got her name: Shilo's the name of the protagonist in the movie.

...I say the song applies _loosely_ because I don't think either of them (Maxie and Archie) are sociopathic or sex-crazed. Obsessive, maybe, but not sociopathic or sex-crazed.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Shilo, use Water Pulse!"

The Spheal complied, sending blue rings of water her opponent's (a Poochyena) way. When the canine-like Pokemon fainted, May grinned, picking up Shilo.

"Good job, Shilo!" she praised, hugging the Spheal. Shilo barked happily. All of this battling! A few more battles and she'd be all caught up!

"Excuse me. Can I ask you something?"

May blinked. It was the Poochyena's Trainer (a Breeder, to be more specific).

"Uh...sure," May replied.

Then the Breeder asked the most unexpected question: "Do you know who the father for that Spheal is?"

May sweatdroppped as the Breeder continued, "Because your Spheal has Water Pulse, and that's not a move Spheal usually learn leveling up..."

"To be honest, I don't know," May nervously replied, glancing at the Spheal. "I won her as an Egg in a Center Contest in Mauville."

"Oh, _now_ I see," the Breeder (whom we shall call Nikki) said, smiling. "Don't worry, you're not breaking any laws or anything. I was just curious. See, when you're breeding Pokemon, the offspring usually learns certain moves from the father."

"Really?" May asked. They didn't teach her this in Goldenrod... "Then does the mother determine anything?"

"The mother determines the species. The offspring will always be the lowest evolutionary form. In your case, you got a Spheal, so we can say that the mother was a Sealeo or a Walrein. So honestly, the father could be any Water-type Pokemon."

"That covers a lot of ground," May grumbled as the two registered each other on the PokeNav ("Let me know if you find anything out!" Nikki had said) As she walked off, she waved towards Nikki. "Thanks for telling me all of that."

"It's no problem!" Nikki said cheerfully, practically skipping towards Fallarbor.

_Good luck, May, _she thought to herself. _I'm glad that Egg ended up with you. _

* * *

"Hoo...this place is like a sauna," May said as she walked through the Lavaridge Gym. She pulled on her collar as she looked over at Fira. The Combusken, however, absolutely loved the Gym: she jumped into whatever little dirt hole (the Gym consisted of two floors - the holes on the top floor sank into the bottom, and the bottom holes shot the person standing on it to the corresponding hole on top) she could find.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this," May grumbled as she entered yet another hallway and eventually found herself in front of the red-headed Gym Leader.

When Flannery noticed May, she smiled, saying, "Welcome to...no, wait."

She then tried to look cocky, saying, "Puny Trainer, how good it is to see you here! I've been entrusted with the...dammit! I mean, I am Flannery, and I'm the Gym Leader here!"

At that instant, Flannery facepalmed, continuing, "Uh...don't you dare underestimate me, although I've only been a Gym Leader for a short time! With skills I have inherited from my grandfather, I shall...um, demonstrate the hot moves I have, um, hone in this land! Go for it, Maggie!"

And with that, she released a Numel. Eyebrows quirked, May released Break.

"Headbutt, Break!"

"Use Sunny Day, Maggie!"

The room became a little warmer as Break's head collided with Maggie. The Numel seemed to shrug the attack off.

"Now use Mud Slap!"

"Magnitude!"

After the Numel took the Mud Slap, it caused the ground to shake a bit. (Flannery bit back a curse. _Magnitude 2? __Really?_) Break staggered, but didn't faint. May took out a Super Potion and said, "Okay, Break! Use Mud Slap again!"

And that was it for Maggie. Flannery returned the Numel and tossed a PokeBall. When it opened, a Camerupt stomped into the battlefield, ready to go.

"Use Mud Slap!"

"Magnitude, Meggie!"

After Mud Slap hit, the Camerupt bellowed into the open air. This time the room shook intensely and the Aron fainted.

Biting back a curse, May returned Break. She then noticed the ceiling didn't shake when Meggie used Magnitude. Maybe...

"Go for it!" May shouted, releasing Fira.

"Are you serious? A Combusken against a Ground Type? Use Magnitude again, Meggie!"

"Don't count us out yet! Fira, jump toward the beams on the ceiling, and then use Double Kick!"

Using Meggie's head as support, Fira jumped toward a beam on the ceiling, swung on it like a Mankey, and shot herself towards the Camerupt. The Combusken then proceeded to deliver two kicks to the Camerupt's head.

"Clever, I'll give you that...Meggie, use Take Down!"

"Double Kick again, Fira!"

Fira was knocked back as a result of the attack, and Meggie stumbled a bit. Flannery used a Hyper Potion to heal her Pokemon.

"Focus Energy, and then use Double Kick, Fira!"

"Take Down again!"

After Fira was knocked back by the Take Down, she kicked Meggie on the face. That caused the Camerupt to faint. Flannery bit her lip, returning her Pokemon.

"I'm not giving up, you hear? Go for it, Mo!" she yelled, releasing a Slugma. May returned Fira and released Chocobo in response.

"Sing, Chocobo!"

"Use Smog!"

Before the Slugma fell asleep, it managed to create a cloud of black gas, which creeped its way towards Chocobo. The Swablu coughed as a result...and wouldn't stop coughing.

Biting back a curse, May returned Chocobo (she didn't have an Antidote on her) and released Elphaba.

"Go for it! Use Confusion!"

Upon slamming into the wall, the Slugma woke up, causing Flannery to grin.

"Good! Use Overheat!"

Mo squinted, letting out a cry as large flames came out of the Pokemon's body. At the end of the assault, Elphaba could barely stand. May used a Super Potion on the Kirlia, gulping.

"Use Confusion again!"

"Light Screen!"

Mo put up a light purple barrier before he fainted as a result of the attack. Flannery tried to keep a cocky smirk as she returned Mo.

"Good thing about fire: it's always burning to the end! Go for it, Ignis!" she yelled, releasing a Torkoal. May glanced at Elphaba.

"Use Double Team!"

"Body Slam!"

Elphaba made about five copies of herself, one of which Ignis passed through.

"Now use Confusion!"

"Overheat, Ignis! Hit all of the copies!"

The flames of the attack hit all of the copies, and that caused Elphaba to faint. Gulping, May returned Elphaba.

_Okay, so Alice is obviously out, and Shilo's still a little underleveled, but she has a type advantage...Maybe if I can get Ignis to sleep, _May thought, wishing her Spheal was a few levels higher (she managed to get Shilo to level twenty-two, and this Torkoal had to be at least twenty-eight.). _But Chocobo's poisoned, and I can't...wait a minute!_

She grabbed Chocobo's PokeBall, praying,_ Please let me be right..._

When she released the Swablu, May was relieved to see that Chocobo was no longer poisoned. She chirped and fluttered about happily. Thank Arceus for Natural Cure!

"Use Sing and then Fury Attack!"

"Body Slam, Ignis!"

Sing managed to get Torkoal to sleep, after which Chocobo proceeded to peck wildly at the Torkoal.

"Good! Fury Attack again!"

After this second Fury Attack, Ignis woke up.

"Good, Ignis! Use Body Slam!"

Unfortunately for the Swablu, the Body Slam turned out to be a critical hit...and she fainted.

"Good job! Return!" May said, returning Chocobo. _It's risky, but worth a shot... _"Go for it, Shilo!"

The Spheal rolled into the battlefield happily.

"Use Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse didn't make Ignis faint, but it did leave the Torkoal confused.

"Overheat!" Flannery commanded. All Ignis did was hit herself...and _that's_ how she fainted.

As both Trainers looked on, flabbergasted at how the battle ended, Shilo barked happily, waddling towards her Trainer. As May picked the Spheal up, Flannery sighed.

"I guess I was trying too hard..." she said, returning Ignis. Noticing May's blinking at her, the Gym Leader continued, "I've only recently become a Gym Leader...and I tried too hard to be someone I'm not. I've realized that I need to do things my own way, and if I don't, my Pokemon'll get confused. My battle with you taught me that. So thanks! This is for you!"

As Flannery handed May the Badge and a TM, she continued, "With Heat Badge, all Pokemon up to level fifty listen to you, no matter how you got it! It also lets your Pokemon use the move Strength outside of battle. And that TM teaches Overheat. It causes serious damage, but it also cuts the user's Special Attack."

And with that, Flannery took out her PokeNav. As the two registered each other, Flannery commented, "You know, you remind me of someone..."

May quirked an eyebrow. "I do?"

Flannery nodded, squinting at the younger Trainer. She finally snapped her fingers, saying, "Oh, I got it! You fight like Norman! Wait a minute, you're his kid, aren't you?"

When May nodded, Flannery grinned. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised! So you're going to fight him next, huh?"

May blinked, realizing Flannery was right: she now had four badges. Unable to stop grinning, she nodded.

"Good luck with that! You got a tough fight and a long journey ahead of you...so why don't you go to the hot springs before you go? Lavaridge's famous for it!" Flannery said, practically pushing May out of the Gym.

* * *

As May was pushed out of the Gym, she fell flat on her face. Shilo rolled out of May's arms and collided with a pair of legs. May didn't notice.

Bitterly spitting out dirt, she thought, _Geez, way to be gentle..._

"Wow, May. I'd comment about how you always seem to be on the ground when we meet, but I'm more interested in how you got this Spheal."

May blinked up to see Brendan crouching to meet Shilo's eye level. The Spheal stared back curiously.

"Hi, Brendan," she said, getting up. "I won Shilo as an Egg in a Center Contest, if you must know."

"Lucky," Brendan commented. "And I guess you got the Heat Badge just now?"

When May nodded, Brendan gave an almost smug grin.

"Just what I expected. Here's a gift in commemoration of that!" he said, digging into his bag and pulling out a pair of goggles.

May blinked as she accepted the gift. "A pair of goggles?"

"They're not just any goggles, May," Brendan chided. "These are Go-Goggles! You know that desert in Route 111? Well, thanks to those, you can see through the sandstorm, no problem!"

May grinned at the Goggles - they could provide a shortcut through the desert! Very useful indeed...but...

"So why are you giving them to me?" she asked. Brendan took out another pair of goggles, replying, "I'm being kind, not stupid."

Before May could shoot back a response, Brendan continued, "Anyway, you're challenging the Gyms, huh..."

And as May nodded, he smirked. "I bet it's because you don't want to lose to me!"

May sputtered, finally saying, "Oh, come on! Out of all the times we've battled, you haven't won _once_!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not competent," Brendan quipped, holding up a Badge case of his own. When he opened it, May saw that he had three Badges. As May absorbed this information, he continued (almost sharply), "Shouldn't you be fighting your dad in Petalburg? You have four Badges already, so...yeah. See you."

And with that, Brendan walked into the Gym. May felt a little guilty at this: was she too harsh on him?

"Gee, Shilo," she said to the Spheal at her feet. "You think I was a little too harsh?"

Shilo blinked innocently up at her Trainer. May picked her up and walked towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After her Pokemon were healed up, May decided to take Flannery's advice and take a soak in the hot springs.

As May enjoyed the delightfully hot water, her mind kept drifting to the Gym Battle today. Apparently, Flannery's grandfather was once a part of the Elite Four...May could definitely relate to that. But was May trying to be someone she wasn't this whole time? Was she going too fast through this whole thing?

As she walked out of the spring, she said to herself, "Calm down, May. You fight Dad after this. It's no big deal."

When she walked into her room, she was greeted by Fira. Who, from the knowing/incredulous look on her face, had heard what May said to herself.

May sighed, saying, "All right, it is a big deal. It's my dad, for Arceus' sake! How do I know I won't disappoint him or anything like that?"

Fira shook her head, a little nervous. It was usually Elphaba who gave May helpful advice, but the Kirlia wasn't there at that moment. It was then that the Combusken heard Elphaba's laugh in her mind.

**Fira, I'm busy helping Shilo with something,** Fira heard. **Try to tell May she won't disappoint her father.**

_Elphie, you realize that one of these days May's going to find a hole through the ceiling, courtesy of you flying through it? _Fira thought irritably.

**You know as well as I do that you won't go through with that threat.**

_...Damn that Kirlia for being right,_ Fira thought.

**I heard that.**

Fira would have gone on a rampage if it weren't for the fact that she needed to comfort May.

It was then that the Combusken got an idea: she chirped repeatedly, shaking her head as she did so. As a confused May looked on, Fira looked around and saw Alice. She bounded over to the Breloom and pulled her into a hug.

_"What..?" _Alice asked, startled.

_"Play along, will ya? I'm trying to cheer up May!" _Fira snapped.

May seemed to get the picture, though. She asked, "Fira, do you mean that...he won't be disappointed because he's my dad?"

Fira nodded enthusiastically as she and Alice walked over to her. The Trainer hugged the two Fighting-types, grinning.

"Thanks, guys," she said, about ready to cry. "Thank you so much. You guys always know how to make me feel better."

As Fira and Alice hugged back, May remembered something she once heard about Pokemon and humans helping each other out mutually as they travel together.

_Truer words have never been spoken_, she concluded.

* * *

Shilo's background WILL be explained more thoroughly, I promise! Granted, it might take quite a few chapters, but still...

Anyway, the song featured in this chapter...I was listening to it while typing this, and I've had the chapter name planned for a long time. I think it really fits, considering how I've characterized May in this novelization. Add Flannery and it's perfect.

Please review!

Return to Top


	12. Dream Until the Dream Comes True

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I have three or so things to point out before the chapter starts.

1.) Last chapter's name is a lyric from one of my favorite Billy Joel songs, _Vienna._

2.) Soooo remember a few chapters ago, when Chocobo first turned up? And I asked for art depicting said Swablu sleeping on May's head? Well, somebody was kind enough to draw it...AND IT'S ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! 8D

Here's the link:

http: / www . emiri-chu . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3jgens

3.) I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I BLAME THE BATTLE BETWEEN NORMAN AND MAY. IT JUST COULD NOT BE WRITTEN, I SWEAR!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Gah...I may be able to see through the sand, but that doesn't stop going through the desert from being a real pain," May grumbled as she felt the sting of the desert sand blow on her skin.

And why was she here, you may ask?

She was simply curious about this desert...she had never seen one before, and it appeared to be good training grounds for everyone.

And she was right, for the most part: everyone seemed a bit, what's the word...tougher since they had entered the desert. Maybe the sand had something to do with it?

As May thought of this, Break (who was out at that moment) noticed something. This something appeared to be a large boulder, surrounded by six smaller boulders. The Aron ran towards the boulders to get a closer look. If May hadn't heard the sand shift as a result, she wouldn't have noticed.

"Break! Break, where are you going?" she exclaimed, following her Pokemon. When she finally caught up with the Aron, she picked him up and looked at the strange boulder.

"Hmmm. Wonder what this could be..." she mused, looking at it. It looked big enough to be a cave, but there was no entrance...interesting.

"Oh, well. It's interesting, but there's nothing more we can see about it," May said, walking towards the nearest Route. "Maybe we can come back later, Break."

Break had to admit, May had a point. There was no entrance, so it couldn't be a cave of any kind. Still, that monument held his interest...maybe it'll play some part in the future?

_Now I'm starting to sound like Elphaba, _Break thought irritably as they exited the desert.

* * *

To get to Petalburg from Route 113, one would need to go to Verdanturf. From there, one had to take the Rusturf Tunnel, which was a short connector between Rustboro and Verdanturf.

Which is why May found herself facing what appeared to be an easily breakable boulder.

She turned towards Break, who nodded and hopped off her shoulder. He headbutted the rock, easily breaking it. There was a Black Belt on the other side of the rocks, and he seemed overjoyed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Thanks for breaking that rock! I've been trying to push it aside so I can get to Verdanturf for weeks! I never thought about breaking the rock...oh, here's something to show my appreciation!"

At this he shoved an HM into May's hands. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was inscribed **Hidden Machine #04 - Strength.**

"It's...no problem," May said, sweatdropping as the Black Belt took off, shouting something about being able to surprise someone named Wanda...

_Wait a minute..._May thought. _Isn't Wanda Wally's cousin? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him while passing through Verdanturf..._

She was interrupted by hearing the sound of rocks crunching. She turned towards the sound, figuring it was Break: he had taken to eating rocks as of late, and less scrap metal than usual. That must have been one delicious looking rock if it made him wander off like that...

"Break, now where did you...?" the words died in her mouth as she noticed something: gone was the Aron that she had accidentally captured. Instead May found a Pokemon about twice his size, which appeared to be some sort of dinosaur-like creature. As it crunched on a rock, it glared at May in a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"...Break?" May asked. When the newly evolved Break nodded, May facepalmed. She had missed her own Pokemon's evolution! But something didn't add up...

The brunette took out her PokeDex and flipped to the Aron page.

**"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon, **it chirped. **"This Pokemon eats metal until it is about to evolve, in which case it starts to feed on the ore in rocks."**

She then flipped to the next page (out of curiosity) and was greeted with: **"Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokemon. This Pokemon likes to smash into rocks, with the resulting sparks an indicator of strength."**

"Arceus, Break," she said, smiling despite herself. Good thing nobody was there to tease her about it... "This region gets more surprising..."

The newly evolved Lairon gave May a somewhat incredulous look. _Every_ Aron starts to eat rocks when they're about to evolve! How could May _not_ know that?

"Don't give me that look," May said, noticing Break's skeptical look. "I came from a completely different region. Don't blame me."

_Keep telling yourself that, May, _Break thought to himself. _But in hindsight, you really should check that PokeDex of yours more often. You might learn something.  
_

* * *

Norman smiled as his daughter entered the room in which he resided. He knew she was going to be challenging him now: Flannery had told him about their battle the previous day. He had requested that none of the previous Gym Leaders tell him what kind of Pokemon she used because he wanted to be surprised and on his feet.

Which is why he was most certainly amused when his daughter entered the room with a Swablu snoozing on her head.

Before May could say anything, Norman took out a camera and snapped a photo. The brunette Trainer blinked at the sudden photo take.

"Dad...what are you doing?" May asked. Norman smiled, replying, "Your mother wanted me to take a photo before our battle. I have to say, she would _love_ this picture, what with your little friend and all."

"You mean Chocobo?" May asked, pointing at the Swablu. "She likes doing that. That's kinda how we met: she took a nap on my head and wanted to go with me."

Norman sighed, pocketing the camera. "But I know you're not here to talk. I knew the day would come that you'd challenge me. And as a Gym Leader, I can't refuse or take it easy on you. You understand that in a Gym Battle, it doesn't matter if we're flesh and blood?"

May nodded, adding, "No holding back. But I always thought that it's _because_ you're my dad that we can't hold back. We owe that to each other, right?"

Norman considered this, and grinned. "Good answer! Now let's start! Go for it, Spinda!" he excalaimed as he tossed a PokeBall. After the customary flash, a Spinda teetered into the battlefield.

"Chocobo?" May asked. Chocobo blinked awake and fluttered off of May's head.

"Spinda, use Psybeam!"

"Peck, Chocobo!"

Spinda fired a colorful beam at Chocobo. The Swablu shook the Psychic attack off and dived towards her opponent, nearly knocking it over.

"Good, Chocobo! Peck again!"

"Teeter Dance, Spinda!"

Spinda started to flail and spin wildly. Chocobo tried so hard to keep track of where her target was that she got confused and hit herself.

May proceeded to use a Full Heal on Chocobo and gave the next command: "Use Take Down!"

And that was it for Spinda. When the little Pokemon toppled over, Norman returned it.

"Not bad, May," he said, taking out another PokeBall. "Not bad at all. But can you handle this?"

When he tossed this PokeBall, a white sloth-like Pokemon barged into the battlefield. It jumped around wildly, eager for the opportunity to battle.

_That's a Vigoroth, _May recognized. _This has to be one of the Slakoth Dad had before we moved to Hoenn._

Chocobo shivered out of slight fear when the intimidating-looking Pokemon jumped out of its PokeBall.

"Chocobo, it's okay," May encouraged. "Use Fury Attack!"

"Slash, Vigoroth!"

Chocobo didn't even get a chance to attack, for Vigoroth sprinted towards the Swablu and knocked her out with one swipe. May sighed as she returned Chocobo.

"Good job, Chocobo," May said, smiling. "You deserve a good rest."

Taking out another PokeBall, she gulped. Vigoroth was really strong, and that called for a bit of strategy.

"Elphaba, go!" she yelled, releasing said Kirlia. Norman did a descending whistle as the Kirlia danced out of her PokeBall.

"You didn't tell me you caught a Ralts as well," he commented.

"I didn't catch her until a few hours after our little meeting that time," May responded. "Elphaba, use Shock Wave!"

Elphaba smirked as she sent the small bolt of lightning the Vigoroth's way. May smiled as she saw Elphaba use the TM-taught move: maybe it wouldn't be that useful in this fight, but it was always good to have that move.

"Vigoroth, are you gonna take that? Use Faint Attack!"

May blanched as the Vigoroth sucker-punched Elphaba. The Kirlia shakily stood, still ready to fight.

"Elphaba!" May exclaimed, concern leaking into her voice. Elphaba glancd at her Trainer.

**I'm fine, May, **Elphaba reassured. **I've faced worse, and you know that.**

_If you say so, _May thought, giving a secondary command: "Use Confusion!"

"Slash!"

After the blue light surrounded Vigoroth and slammed it into the wall, the sloth-like Pokemon rushed towards Elphaba and knocked her out. Returning Elphaba, May smiled at the PokeBall.

_Good job, Elphaba, _she thought. _Vigoroth's weakened somewhat. You can rest._

"Just a little more...Go for it, Break!" May yelled, releasing her Lairon. As the Rock/Steel-type burst out of his PokeBall, Norman's eyebrow shot up. A Lairon?

Norman shook the thought out of his head; he'd have to ask May about that later. But for now...

"Vigoroth, use Faint Attack!"

"Iron Head, Break!"

Vigoroth's attack barely fazed Break. Smirking, the Lairon charged towards Vigoroth, colliding harshly with the Normal-type. Vigoroth toppled over, swirls replacing its eyes.

"Can't say I expected that," Norman conceded, returning Vigoroth. "I gotta say, you've become quite the Trainer."

May was thrilled at this. "You're not so bad yourself," she finally responded, grinning.

"But I'm not going to lose! Got for it, Linoone!"

Returning Break, May sent Alice out.

"Alice, use Mach Punch!"

"Belly Drum!"

After Alice's swift attack, Linoone curled up into a ball and pounded on its belly with its two forepaws. When it curled out, the Pokemon seemed a little more tucked out, but much, much stronger.

"Stun Spore!"

When Alice sprinkled the paralyzing dust on Linoone, Norman smirked. This caused May to pale. What was he...?

"Bad move, May. Linoone, use Facade!"

Linoone's smirk matched his master's as its body started to glow an orange color. Then it charged towards Alice, knocking the Grass/Fighting type over. When swirls replaced Alice's eyes, May stood dumbfounded.

"What..." she said, returning Alice.

"Facade's power doubles if the user is paralyzed, poisoned, or burned. It can turn a disadvantage to a huge boon at the drop of a hat," Norman explained.

May bit her lip at this. First Chocobo, then Elphaba and now Alice! She had never been in a battle in which half of her Pokemon were knocked out.

It was terrifying, but at the same time refreshing.

_Now let's see...Linoone can't have that much stamina left. So all I'd need to do is..._

"Fira, go for it! Use Double Kick!" May yelled, releasing her starter Pokemon. The Combusken cartwheeled out of her PokeBall, kicking Linoone in the face as she did so. That was all it took: Linoone fell to the ground.

"This is it, my last Pokemon," Norman said, returning Linoone and taking out a Great Ball. "And my toughest. It's all yours, Slaking!"

A brown sloth-like Pokemon, about three times Fira's size, appeared in the battlefield. It regarded its opponent rather sluggishly, as if to say, _'Really, Norman? **This** is my opponent today? Geez...'_

Fira smirked. This, like just about every other Pokemon in this Gym, was a Normal-type. This was in the bag!

"Focus Punch, Slaking!"

"Fira, use Double Kick, quickly!"

A brown aura started to form around Slaking's fist as it squinted at Fira. The Fire/Fighting type ran towards her opponent and kicked it on the stomach and leg. When Slaking stumbled, the brown aura disappeared.

"Good one, Fira!" May exclaimed. Fira smirked again at this. And then Slaking did something that neither of them expected.

It started to lie down, about ready to sleep.

May stared, incredulous. "Dad, what's it...?"

"Every Slaking does that," Norman explained. "Considering that it's the laziest Pokemon of them all, this shouldn't be too surprising."

Fira was certainly thrown off by this behavior from her opponent.

_"Hey, why don't you fight?"_ Fira demanded of the Slaking. The Normal-type yawned.

_"Eh, I don't really feel like it at the moment," _he replied, turning over. _"I'll attack in five minutes. Just let me sleep a bit, shorty."_

Fira twitched (multiple times) as the Slaking snored. Did that Slaking just...

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT A WURMPLE COULD TRIP OVER ME, YOU LAZY BASTARD?" _she screamed. Slaking turned back towards Fira.

_"I never said that. I just pointed out that I'm three times the height you are, so I could easily squish you if I desired," _the Normal-type replied, going back to sleep.

Fira growled, jumping up and down. This stupid Slaking commented on her height, questioned her strength...and now he was going to sleep in the middle of a battle? Oh, it was _so_ on now!

_"THAT DOES IT!" _Fira bellowed. _"You're more irritating than Rocky, and that's saying a lot, you...you...!" _

May and Norman stared in surprise as Fira jumped up and down...and started to evolve!

Fira's form changed until she towered over her Trainer. Her legs and arms had grown exponentially and she looked more like a humanoid chicken. Her wrists seemed to blaze as the newly evolved Fira stomped around the room. May briefly entertained the idea of Fira being a basketball-playing Pokemon or something among those lines.

"Fira!" May exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Fira stopped ranting and noticed that she now towered over her Trainer, and that the ceiling seemed closer to her head. She looked herself over, doing the math in her head. When it clicked, the newly evolved Blaziken blinked.

_"Oh, wow," _she finally said._ "I've evolved."_

_Well, there's something you don't see every day, _Norman said, chuckling in amusement. Slaking must have set Fira off somehow. That Pokemon of his always seems to be doing that whenever he's fighting someone...

When he noticed that Slaking got back up, Norman yelled, "Now, Slaking! Faint Attack!"

Before May could issue a command, Fira sprinted over to her opponent. Her right foot started to glow a fiery red, and when she kicked Slaking with said foot, flames appeared.

"What the...?" May asked, taking out her PokeDex.

**"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon," **the small device chirped. **"When a Combusken evolves into a Blaziken, it immediately learns Blaze Kick**_. _**It can use its long legs to leap tall building in a single bound."**

_Sounds like Superman, _May thought. It was then that she saw that the attack had burned Slaking. Which meant...

"Fira, Bulk Up!"

The newly evolved Blaziken tensed her muscles as the Slaking loafed around again. She was so excited about evolving that she didn't mind Slaking's loafing all that much. She was _finally_ a Blaziken now!

When Slaking got up, Norman yelled, "Slaking, use Facade!"

"Double Kick, Fira!"

After Slaking nearly knocked Fira out of the battlefield, the Blaziken ran back towards it and kicked it one in the stomach, and then the face. And that was the end of Slaking.

May felt a surge of excitement go through her as the Slaking toppled over, swirls replacing its eyes.

"We..." she said, hardly able to believe what just happened. Fira pumped a fist at this and ran towards May.

"We did it!" May exclaimed as she hugged Fira. "And you evolved too! How awesome is that?"

Norman returned Slaking and stared at the Great Ball that held his old friend.

"I can't believe it," he said to himself as he watched Fira and May celebrate. _As a Gym Leader, I'm rather upset that I lost. But as a parent, I'm so happy, proud...and a little bit sad. It's odd._

"Rules are rules," he concluded, grabbing his daughter's attention. "Here, take this."

He handed her a Badge that looked like the dumbell-shaped emblem behind him and a TM.

"The Balance Badge," he said, "raises the Defense of your Pokemon, and also allows them to use the move Surf. And that TM teaches Facade. I'm sure you can use that move correctly."

May couldn't stop grinning as she accepted the items. She then proceeded to hug her father. As Norman squeezed back, Fira watched_, _all the while thinking, _I'm not gonna cry, whatever you do, you can't make me cry!_

"Well, I should probably get going," May said when they broke the hug. Turning to leave, she continued, "I probably have to if I want to get to the next Gym."

"May, wait."

When May stopped to turn back towards her father, he asked: "Answer me honestly...what's your dream?"

"My dream?" May asked, blinking in confusion. Where did this come from?

"I ask that to the Rookie Trainers here. And sometimes to the Trainers that give me a good fight. So I'll ask again: What is your dream?"

"Well..." May hesitated. What did she have to...oh yeah! That Steven guy said she could be the next Champion...

"I'm going to collect the rest of the Badges," she responded, "and challenge the Pokemon League."

Norman chuckled, saying, "I thought so. You have a lot of drive, May. I can't see you doing anything else."

May nodded, smiling. She then put on a thoughtful face.

"What about you, Dad? What's your dream?" she asked. Norman stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, as if contemplating it.

"It's funny you should ask me that, May," he finally said. Before May could ask what Norman meant, they heard the door behind her open. In came a middle-aged man with green hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interuppt anything," he said sheepishly to Norman before facing May. "Are you May, by any chance? May Maple?"

May's eyebrow quirked at this. "I am. Why?" she replied. The newcomer sighed in what could be relief.

"Thank Arceus! I didn't think I would be able to find you!" he exclaimed. Noticing Norman and May's strange looks directed at him, he continued, "Let me explain. I'm Roger Willow. You know, Wally's father. Anyway, here's something we'd like you to have, May!"

And at this he handed a blue-colored HM to May. It was labeled **Hidden Machine #03 - Surf.**

May's eyebrows shot up at this. "Are you sure?" she asked. Roger nodded.

"Absolutely positive! Since arriving at Verdanturf, Wally's become much healthier. We owe it all to you! When Wally left for Verdanturf, you helped Wally catch his Pokemon - Fiyero, I think he called it. I think that made him happy. And when he's happy, my wife and I, as his parents are happy. We're so happy that he got such a great friend like you!"

"Wally's gotten healthier," Norman mused. "That's good."

May shifted her feet at this. "I saw Wally in my travels not too long ago. He looked really happy," she said.

Roger grinned. "Good! He's actually coming home soon. I'm glad about that. Well, I don't think I should keep you too long. I just wanted to say that we really appreciate what you've done. Take care!"

And with that, Roger left. May yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked drowzily. Blinking, Norman looked out a nearby window, seeing that it was dark out.

"Well, it's dark. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" he asked, smiling.

"But Dad," May complained. "I'm fifteen. I'm not sleepy."

"You yawned, so I say you're sleepy," Norman chided. "Now, off to the Pokemon Center, or you can come home to Littleroot. I was just about to close the Gym anyway, and you should probably visit your mother."

May blinked at this offer. She then smiled.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Caroline, I'm home!" Norman called as he and May walked into their house at Littleroot. "And guess who I happened to see today!"

When Caroline walked down the stairs, she grinned upon seeing May. As she hugged her daughter tightly, she exclaimed, "Oh, hi May! I haven't heard from you in so long! I've missed you so much! Take a chair and tell me everything that you've seen so far!"

"Mom!" May exclaimed. You wouldn't know it, but her mother had really strong bear hugs. "I'm glad to be home, but if you keep hugging me, you won't have a daughter to talk to!"

"Oh," Caroline said, letting go of May. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, I've just made some macaroni and cheese. Your favorite! And I think we have some leftover Pokemon food..."

May grinned excitedly. "Sweet! But can we eat outside? Some of my Pokemon are kinda large..." she said, sweatdropping.

"I can vouch," Norman added. "She has a Lairon on her team. You know, one of those Steel/Rock types?"

Caroline smiled. "All right, all right. Just let me take the food out, okay?"

"All right!" Norman and May said in unison.

The next few hours were a blast. It consisted of the three of them sitting outside the house, talking and laughing while the father and daughter's Pokemon were out, munching on food of their own.

_"Well, that seems to be over," _Chocobo chirped, munching on some food. She glanced at May, who was telling her parents something about Shilo, using hand gestures and grinning while doing so. _"And I can't believe how May's attitude changed. Before the fight, she was practically a nervous wreck!" _

_"Yeah," _Fira added. _"But I can't say I blame her for being happy. That was a helluva fight. I mean, I don't think it's **ever** gotten to the point where May had only three of us left to fight with!"_

_"I still say she should have kept me out for Linoone. I could have taken him on," _Break grumbled as he noticed Alice, Shilo, and said Normal-type playing with each other.

_"But sadly Rocky, that is not her strategy, and you know that," _Fira said teasingly. Break glared at Fira.

_"Oh? And what do you know about strategy?" _he shot back.

_"Says the one who barges into everything without a second thought!"_

_"Hey, I got the jump on you in the Iron Cave! What does that say about you?"_

_"Completely irrelevant!"_

_"You wanna take this to Route 101?"_

_"Gladly! Unlike _you_, I'm fully evolved!"_

_"Oh, yeah? Well I have a type advantage!"_

_"Yeah? Well so do I!"_

Irritated, Elphaba used Hypnosis to put the two Pokemon to sleep. She sighed. Some things never change with evolution...

* * *

Another hour later, when May was tucked into her bed, Norman sighed as he sat in a kitchen chair.

"Something wrong?" Caroline asked. Norman turned towards his wife, smiling.

"It's nothing," he said. "I just still can't believe that May beat me."

"Well that's not too surprising," she mused, sitting in the chair next to him. "All of her Pokemon seem well-raised. She's your kid, all right."

After their customary smooch before bed, Caroline went upstairs to sleep. As she did so, Norman thought about the question May asked him.

**_"What about you, Dad? What's your dream?"_**

_May, it's really funny that you asked me that, _he thought, smiling as he remembered that intense battle.

_Because my dream came true today._

* * *

That whole last bit with the Maple family came out of nowhere. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. .

And I was a bit drowzy as I finished this, so you know what to do: any typos, any errors, point them out and I shall fix when I am in a somewhat clear state of mind.

Please review!


	13. Camisado

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Last chapter was named after _Dream On_ from Aerosmith.

And I'm really sorry it took so long to update. College life and whatnot. :/

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's rest a bit, Shilo," May said as she and Shilo came across a little island in the middle of Route 110. When they reached land, she continued, "Wow, Wattson wasn't kidding: there were a lot of Electric-types in there. At least we shut that generator down."

Shilo nodded, deflating a bit upon remembering that ordeal. The Pokemon in New Mauville were really mean to her and May.

It was then that May saw the sign. It was vandalized with red ink that read, "Team Magma Rules!" She could see that there was a huge scribble on the other side of the sign, attempting to cover the blue ink that read, "Team Aqua was here!"

_Wow, even on vandalism they're fighting, _May thought with a frown. She felt something (Shilo) nudging her leg. When she looked down, the Spheal gestured towards the water, barking.

"You want to go back in, Shi?" May asked. Shilo nodded, rolling into the water. May laughed as the water splashed her.

"Okay, okay! Let's get going!" she giggled, going into the water and swimming alongside Shilo towards Mauville.

* * *

After accepting a TM from Wattson as a reward for her errand (a TM teaching Thunderbolt), May went east into Route 118.

Stopping to take a break, May took out her PokeNav. "Okay, let's see..." she mused. "Fortree City is up that way, through Route 119."

Shilo barked happily, rolling around May. The Spheal eventually lost control and rolled into a bush.

"Shilo!" May exclaimed, following Shilo. What she saw was Steven blinking down at Shilo confusedly. When he noticed May, he blinked.

"Oh, hi May!" Steven exclaimed, smiling. "I'm guessing this Spheal is yours?"

May nodded, picking up Shilo. "She's a handful. I got her as an Egg in Mauville," she replied, scratching behind Shilo's ears. The Spheal purred in contentment.

"I see. May, you know that there are many kinds of Pokemon in the world, right?" Steven asked. "Just out of curiosity, what kinds do you have?"

"I have different kinds. Most of them I didn't expect catching, but it's been a lot of fun so far," May replied, smiling. Steven nodded.

"That's not surprising. People and Pokemon can sometimes meet in the most random situations. Some people think it's fate, or Arceus' design. I think it's a matter of being in the right place at the right time. What do you think about it?"

Before May could answer, Steven said, "Sorry, it's not really my business. I should go, so I'll be seeing you!"

And with that, Steven walked off. May blinked, looking down at Shilo. The Spheal stared back innocently.

"I never thought about that, Shi," she mused. "I'm not sure _what_ to think."

* * *

Eventually May and Elphaba came across a large building. Blinking, they edged closer to it, seeing the sign that said, **Welcome to the Weather Institute.**

"Weather Institute? That's new," May observed, tilting her head to the side. Why would there be a Weather Institute out here in the middle of nowhere?

Shilo squirmed in May's arms, causing the Trainer to blink. Looking around, she saw two Team Aqua Members lollygagging around in the nearby bridge. They completely blocked aforementioned bridge, causing May to twitch.

_When will it end? _she thought irritably. She looked up at the Weather Institute again. If those members were there, maybe there was something in this Weather Institute?

May got her answer when she walked into the building, when something clamped around May's mouth. She struggled against her assailant, who seemed to be dragging her (May noticed that Shilo seemed to go willingly with whatever Pokemon this person had! How naive could that Spheal _be_?) into a dark room. When she was released, she glared at her assailant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. The assailant chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, May. I honestly didn't mean to scare you, but it was the only way I could think of. Here, I'll turn on the light."

May blinked, calming down. She knew that voice...Sure enough, the light flickered on, revealing Brendan and his Marshtomp. Shilo barked happily at this.

"Brendan, what are you doing here?" May asked, exasperated. "And what do you mean help?"

"You didn't notice? Team Aqua took over the Weather Institute! See?" Brendan asked, opening the door a crack and allowing May to peer out. As he said, Team Aqua Grunts were lounging around in the lobby. "As for me, I was just curious. I've always wanted to see the Weather Institute. I hid out here so they wouldn't catch me. I guess I kinda panicked when I saw you walking in."

"Uh-huh," May deadpanned. "And why would Team Aqua want control of the Weather Institute?"

"Who knows?" Brendan asked, shrugging. "Maybe they're looking for a way to control the weather?"

"Control the weather..." she hummed. "They're obsessed with expanding the sea, so that's possible. I'll see ya, Birch."

As May made her way to walk out the door, Brendan stopped her. "Wait a sec! What do you mean by that? You're not thinking of taking them on, are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, and?" May replied, eyebrow twitching. "I've faced them and Team Magma before. It's no big deal, really."

"You may have taken them on before, but the Admin in charge of this is super powerful! I'll go with you," Brendan said, causing May to nearly lose her footing.

"What?" she hissed. "Are you nuts?"

"I have just as many badges as you, May. I can take care of myself!" Brendan snapped back. "Besides, it's all of them against one May! You can't do this alone."

May growled, knowing Brendan was right: there must be at least a dozen Team Aqua members in that lobby alone. As strong as her Pokemon were, she couldn't take them all on alone.

"Fine, you can come," May said. Brendan did a silent cheer at this.

"Oh, and before I forget," he said, motioning towards the bed in the room. "If we need a break, we can come back and rest here. That sound good?"

May nodded as they walked out. They were then noticed by two Team Aqua members.

"Hey!" One Grunt snapped as he and his partner released Poochyenas. "You're not supposed to be here!"

May glanced at Shilo and smiled. "Wanna take care of this one, Shi?" she asked. Shilo nodded and jumped out of May's arms, puffing like a balloon as she faced the Poochyena. Brendan released Madden, who seemed ready to go.

"Shilo, Water Pulse!"

"Madden, Thunder Wave!"

"Bite, Poochyena!"

* * *

After a few battles with Team Aqua Grunts, May and Shilo flopped on the bed.

"Oh, wow," May said, wiping sweat off her brow as Shilo seemed to deflate on the comfy mattress. "I gotta say this: you were right, B-Boy."

"So now I'm B-Boy?" Brendan asked, an amused smile on his face. "How many more nicknames will you come up with?"

"As of now, the list is pretty long," May replied, grinning. "I could call you Birch, B-Boy, Ruby, Snowy..."

"Hey, call me what you want, but do me a favor?" Brendan interrupted. "Don't call me Snowy. Or anything related to my hair."

"Why not?"

"Well...when I was younger, the other kids would pick on me because of my hair," he replied, tugging on a strand of his hair. "Snowy was a particular favorite."

May frowned, feeling guilt tug at her. "Sorry. I won't call you Snowy. Or anything related to your hair."

"Good," Brendan replied, sighing.

"So now the list has been shortened to B-Boy, Birch and Ruby," May mused, glancing at Brendan in a silent question. Brendan nodded, leaning against the wall. Now that that's out of the way, maybe there'd be some rest...

That was when he felt something settle on his head.

He looked up and was met with a Pokemon with small beady eyes and a small gray body which faintly resembled a cloud. It floated off of the Trainer's head to make eye contact with him. After a lengthy staring contest, the Pokemon squeaked happily and started to nuzzle Brendan.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" May asked in wonder when she noticed Shilo approaching another gray Pokemon that was hiding behind the bedstand. Unlike its twin, this Pokemon seemed a little shy in interacting with others.

"Well," Brendan replied, taking out his PokeDex, "we're about to find out." He was greeted with this: **"Castform, the Weather Pokemon. This Pokemon's appearances changes with the weather. Its molecules are found to be exactly like water."**

"Castform, huh..." May mused. "Think Team Aqua were after these little guys?"

"Maybe," Brendan responded. "If that's the case, we better shake a leg."

"Agreed!" May exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. "Come on, Shilo!"

Shilo barked, rolling after May. This left the two Castforms. They glanced at each other, and then at the door.

* * *

Aqua Admin Shelly laughed when she saw Brendan and May walking into the room she resided in.

"So you're the little brats I've been hearing so much about! So you're going to meddle in Team Aqua's affairs? You two must be fearless idiots!" she exclaimed, smirking. "You two are so adorable it's sickening! I'll take you both down!"

And at this she released a Carvanha and a Mightyena. Brendan and May glanced at each other and nodded as they released Fira and Doro.

"Fira, go for it! Use Double Kick on Carvanha!"

"Doro, it's all you! Mud Shot on Mightyena!"

"Carvanha, Crunch on that Marshtomp! Mightyena, Swagger on Combusken!"

Mightyena looked off the the side as Carvanha bit hard on Doro's arm. Fira twitched at the Mightyena's lack of activity and her eyes started to swirl. The confusion did nothing to help Shelly, however. Fira was still about to deliver two swift kicks to Mightyena's jaw, causing the Dark-type to faint. Doro shot what appeared to be mud out of his mouth, aiming at Carvanha. May switched out Fira for Chocobo, delivering another command: "Chocobo, use Fury Attack!"

"Mud Shot again, Doro!"

And that was it for Carvanha. Shelly stared in disbelief as she returned her Pokemon.

"I don't believe it," she muttered. "First we have Team Magma is blundering about, and now there's you two! Why in the world would you want to interfere, anyway?"

Almost instantly, Brendan was pushed aside by a Team Aqua Grunt, who looked pretty panicked. "We got a situation here, boss!" he exclaimed. "A Team Magma mob just passed by here! We think they're headed for Mt. Pyre!"

Shelly blanched at this. "_What?_" she exclaimed. "Then we can't waste any more time in this dump! We gotta move! Just you wait, Team Magma!"

And with that, Shelly and the rest of Team Aqua left the room. Brendan and May glanced at each other.

"What was that about?" Brendan asked. May shrugged when they were greeted by a scientist.

"Thank you so much!" the worker (who we shall call Rick) exclaimed. "It's thanks to you two that we're safe! Now, how to thank you..."

"Form?"

Brendan and May jumped and saw the same Castform from earlier sitting on top of the boy's head. Shilo barked happily, noticing the shy Castform floating towards the two Trainers. Rick's face brightened.

"I got an idea!" he exclaimed. "It might be an odd way of saying thank you, but we'd like you to have those two Castform! Those two don't like battling, but they make excellent companions! We have several Castform - go ahead and take them!"

Brendan blinked in amazement. "Oh, wow. Thanks! But still..."

May stared at the Castform glancing shyly up at her. _What should I do with you? _

The two had their answer in a split second.

"Alright. Thanks. But could you do me a favor? Is there a PokeBall transfer machine?"

* * *

Norman blinked when his PokeNav started to ring. He answered it and was greeted by Professor Birch's grinning face.

"What is it now, Dan?" he asked.

**"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to show you this!" **Birch exclaimed, pointing his PokeNav at a Castform floating through the Lab, a huge smile on its face.

"Is that a Castform?" Norman asked, puzzled. Birch nodded enthusiastically.

**"Her name's Drizzle. Brendan sent her to me from the Weather Institute. He and May drove off a Team Aqua invasion and they got a Castform each as a reward!"**

"Dan," Norman said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You make it sound like it's Pokemon bribery."

**"Well, sorry. I'm just really excited! I've always wanted a Castform! Bye!"**

And with that Birch ended the call. Norman sighed when the PokeNav started to ring again. This time Caroline was on the other line.

**"Hi, Norman! Look what I just got!" **she exclaimed. She looked off to the side, blinking. **"Oh, don't be shy. Get over here, you little cutie!"**

"Is it a Castform?" Norman asked. Caroline blinked.

**"How'd you know?"**

"Professor Birch called me just now and told me everything."

**"Oh. Well, I think it's cute that May thought of us. And you know that I'm always a little alone in the house, and Sonny makes perfect company! Can we keep him, please?"**

Norman nearly laughed at this. "You're starting to sound like your sister's kid," he said.

**"So that's a yes?" **

"Yes, yes! I'll see you when I get home!" he exclaimed. He could hear his wife cheer before hanging up the PokeNav. Norman put a hand to his forehead, whistling.

"Thanks a bunch, May," he thought out loud. "Now things are going to be just a little more interesting in Littleroot."

* * *

I think this is a little rushed. I might edit this during my winter break.

Please review!


	14. Fukai Mori

Last chapter was named after a Panic! At the Disco song.

Sorry it took so long to update. College life is sucking the inspiration out of me! :'(

Enjoy!

* * *

"Huh? Your dad wants us to stay together?" May asked as she and Brendan walked out of the Weather Institute.

"Well...yeah," he said, scratching his head nervously. "He kinda freaked out when I told him about us taking down Team Aqua back there. Safety in numbers and all. Besides, he thinks the two of us can learn from each other. "

Chocobo glanced down at Doro (who for some reason still hadn't evolved).

_"Is that the only reason?" _the Swablu asked. Doro shrugged.

_"I don't think so. I think his dad's trying to set them up," _the Marshtomp said, shrugging. _"It's a long story; try asking Fira or your Kirlia friend."_

Chocobo nodded in partial understanding as Brendan saw something in the distance.

"Hey, there's Fortree City!" Brendan exclaimed, pointing at the something. May blinked in confusion, squinting.

"I don't see it..." she said. In this rain, how could she? Brendan sighed.

"May, May, May..." he chided, wagging his finger at her. "If you looked into your PokeNav more often, you'd know that Fortree consists entirely of treehouses, plus the Gym."

"Treehouses?" May repeated, her eyes glittering. She always loved treehouses, ever since she was little.

"Yeah, but before that..." Brendan said, facing May. "It's been a while...so how about a little battle? Random Pokemon, one on one?"

May grinned as she and Brendan took out random PokeBalls. Both tossed them at the same time: Brendan released Madden, May released Fira. The Blaziken winced at the raindrops hitting her, while Madden seemed to revel in the sensation.

"Fira, use Double Kick!"

"Madden, Thunder Wave!"

Madden released an electric wave, which seemed to interconnect with the raindrops as it made its way towards Fira. May was stupified at this.

"What the...?" she started.

"Water conducts electricity," Brendan exclaimed. "So when an Electric move is used in the rain, the odds of it missing are nonexistent."

May gritted her teeth at this. This could be a problem.

"Fira! Try a Blaze Kick!"

"Madden, Bite!"

Madden bit into Fira's arm, causing the Blaziken to yelp. Fire surrounded her foot, which connected with Madden's jaw. The force of the kick sent the Manectric towards a nearby wall, and he fainted.

"Not bad, May," Brendan mused, using a revive on Madden. "Can I ask who your strongest Pokemon is?"

May blinked at the random question. "I would say either Fira or Alice."

"That could be a little problematic."

"Why?"

"Because Fortree's Gym is full of Flying-types. Fighting-types are really weak against those Pokemon, and you have two Pokemon of that type."

May's eyes widened as she returned Fira and glanced at the PokeBall holding the Blaziken. _Right. Flying-types and Fighting-types don't mix very well. Fira could help a little, but Alice would be a goner before she could pull a Mach Punch._

"Wahahahaha! That was great!"

May and Brendan jumped upon hearing the laughter, which seemed to be coming from a nearby bush. Sure enough, Scott crawled out of the bush, a huge grin on his face.

"You two are friends, right?" Scott asked. "But that didn't stop you! May, even with the paralysis on your Blaziken, the both of you persevered! And Brendan! Using your Manectric's Thunder Wave in the rain was phenomenal!"

"You've met this guy before?" Brendan whispered to May. The brunette nodded.

"A few times. I'll tell you later," she replied as Scott walked up to the two.

"That was just what I needed right now! A short and sweet battle! As a reward, I'm giving you these!" he exclaimed, taking out two discs and handing them to the Trainers. On the discs was the label **Hidden Machine 02.**

"I've heard about this!" Brendan exclaimed. "This teaches Fly! These are supposed to be expensive and hard to come by!"

"They're easier to find than you're probably thinking," Scott replied. "But good job. With that move and the Fortree City Badge, you can teach it to a Flying-type and fly anywhere you've been to!"

May grinned up at Chocobo, who glanced back. The Swablu chirped excitedly. She'd be able to fly!

"Welp, I think that's it," Scott said, clapping. "I'll be seeing you two!"

And with that, Scott walked off in the direction of the Weather Institute.

An awkward silence fell between the two Trainers.

"So!" Brendan exclaimed. "We should get to Fortree City. Rest up our Pokemon and take down the Gym. All that."

"Sounds like a plan," May agreed as Brendan returned his Manectric and the two went on their way.

* * *

May grinned as they entered Fortree City. Sure enough, interconnected treehouses hung high on the trees, their leaf roofs rustling in the wind. The air smelled like damp earth and wet leaves.

"This is amazing!" May exclaimed, climbing up one of the ladders that hung from the trees. Chocobo chirped, fluttering off of May's head to float around her.

"May," Brendan called, amused. "Shouldn't we heal our Pokemon first?"

May stopped climbing to stick her tongue out at him. "My Pokemon are fine! Besides, I want to look around for a bit!" she pouted. "Besides, I want to check out Fortree Gym! Not like I'll battle anyone, just to see!"

Brendan sighed. What was his dad thinking when he said that they should travel together? The two were practically total opposites!

"Fine," Brendan grumbled, walking towards the ladder. "Let's get this over with."

May pumped a fist as the two made their way to Fortree Gym. However, the two bumped into something that seemed to be invisible.

"Huh?" May asked, feeling for something.

"That's odd," Brendan said as the two tried to walk towards the Gym again. Again, no luck. Chocobo was the only one that noticed a red zig-zag pattern that seemed to hang in the air.

Odd...

"What the hell?" May asked, about ready to kick something.

"Calm down. We should probably ask around," Brendan mused. "I'll ask around town, and you can poke through Route 120."

May shrugged; the more training everyone got, the better. She nodded as the two started to climb up the ladder. As she looked over the Route, she managed to see someone rather familiar on the bridge.

She blinked as she walked towards the Route.

"I think I see someone we know, Chocobo," she said to the Swablu perched on her head. "Let's go take a look."

* * *

Sure enough, standing on the bridge was Steven. His Skarmory stood by his side. He noticed May and waved her over.

"It's been a while," he said. "What's up?"

"My friend and I tried to get into the Fortree City Gym, but something kept blocking us," she replied. The Swablu on her head deflated at this. Steven mulled the situation over.

"Something you couldn't see?" he asked. When May nodded, he glanced at something - or nothing, rather - in front of him.

"It's the same here. Check it out for yourself," Steven said. May tried to cross, but she kept colliding into something, which prevented her from moving forward.

"That's weird..." she mused, glancing at the water below them. It was strange, but she thought she saw a shadow in front of her reflection.

"I was actually just about to use this," Steven said, taking out what looked like a telescope. It was purple and it had the Devon insignia on it. "If you use this on that invisible object...Nah. Actually I think I'll just show you. It's more fun that way."

At this Steven started to grin. "May, be ready for anything! If this thing attacks, show me your true power as a Trainer!"

Steven pointed the telescope at the 'object'...which suddenly morphed into visibility! It was a green chameleon-like Pokemon. Startled, the Pokemon jumped at May and her Pokemon.

"Woah! Ch-Chocobo, use Take Down!" May yelped.

Chocobo fluttered off of May's head and collided with the Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Skarmory watched as May used her Swablu, and then a Spheal to take down the Pokemon. He glanced up at Steven, who watched the scene with growing interest. Skarmory's nonexistent eyebrow quirked; the steel bird hadn't seen his Trainer this excited since before Steven became Champion.

This could turn out to be very interesting.

* * *

After Shilo took down the startled Pokemon, May let out a sigh of relief. She walked up to Shilo, picking her up and hugging her.

"Good job, Shilo!" she praised. Shilo squirmed out of May's arms and faced her. She barked, and then she started to evolve! She started to morph until the light faded, and she was a sea-lion like Pokemon.

"You've evolved, Shilo!" May cheered, hugging the newly evolved Shilo and mentally kicking herself while doing so. Shilo could be her trump card for Fortree Gym! Well, her and Break. _Why_ didn't she think about this before?

"Good job, May," Steven said, causing May and Shilo to look up at him. "You have an interesting way of fighting. It's obvious you've grown with your Pokemon since we met in Dewford...so I'd like you to have this! Who knows? Maybe your invisible wall could be another Kecleon."

"A Kecleon..." May repeated as she accepted the Devon Scope. She took out her Pokedex and was eventually greeted with the following: **"Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokemon. Kecleon can change its color to match its surroundings. This can make it difficult to find. Its stripe, however, never changes."**

"May," Steven continued, "I enjoy seeing people and their Pokemon strive together. I think you're doing great."

May started to grin. "Thanks!" she said. Steven nodded, smiling back.

"Let's meet again somewhere. Skarmory?" he said, turning towards his partner Pokemon. The steel bird nodded and spread its wings, allowing Steven to climb on its back. The Pokemon took off as its master waved back at May. The brunette started to wave enthusiastically.

"Well, it's getting dark," May said to Shilo. "We should get back to the Pokemon Center and tell B-Boy what we discovered."

Shilo barked in agreement as they walked back to Fortree.

* * *

Brendan looked like he was about ready to have a heart attack when May told him.

"A _Kecleon_?" he screeched. "You found and fought a Kecleon? Those are supposed to be really rare Pokemon!"

May winced at this. "Well, it's not like I was supposed to know, not being a Hoenn native and all," she said sheepishly. "At least I have a Devon Scope so we can find out what blocked our way from Fortree."

"A Devon Scope?" Brendan repeated. "Those are supposed to be really expensive. And you're not that rich, are you?"

"Well...it was a gift," May admitted. "Steven's dad owns the company, so I guess-"

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Brendan exclaimed, waving his arms. "You say a person named Steven gave that Scope to you, and that his dad's Mr. Stone..."

"Where are you going with this?" May asked, tilting her head to the side.

"May...This Steven Stone...he doesn't happen to have bluish-gray hair? And he doesn't happen to have a Skarmory with him, does he?"

"Uh...yes to both? Is that a problem?"

If Brendan was ready to have a heart attack earlier, he was definitely ready to have an aneurysm right now. Or punch a hole in the wall.

"By Groudon's sunlight, May!" Brendan shouted. May jumped as Brendan continued, "You didn't research _anything_ about Hoenn before you moved, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Just Pokemon that can be found there. Is there something I should know?" May asked. Brendan pinched the bridge of his nose, as if trying to hold himself back from the urge to punch the wall.

"Nothing. Not-a-freaking-thing!" he exclaimed, flopping on the couch. "You'll find out soon enough, anyway."

May bit her lip, wondering if she had said something wrong. Brendan noticed her expression and sighed.

"No, he's not a criminal," he said before she could say anything. "Let's just say that he's really famous. So I'd keep it under my hat about your friendship with him if I were you."

May nodded in partial understanding. A moment of silence fell between them.

"Hey, B-Boy...you shouted something about sunlight...care to explain?" she asked. Brendan looked up at her.

"Oh, the Groudon thing?" he asked. "You honestly don't know?"

"B-Boy!"

"Relax, relax!" Brendan exclaimed, sitting up. "I just figured you'd have heard at least something about it by now, that's all!"

May sighed, sitting next to Brendan. "Alright, fair enough. So..."

"It's like this...Centuries ago, two massive Pokemon were locked in a huge brawl. These two Pokemon were named Groudon and Kyogre," Brendan explained. "Groudon had the ability to bring out the sun and expand continents, while Kyogre was able to summon rain and create oceans. The two were locked in a fight to the death, and it seemed like the chaos would never end.

"That was when a green Pokemon descended from the sky. Somehow, this Pokemon was able to calm the two dueling Pokemon, who had gone to separate places in the Hoenn region to rest. The three Pokemon were never seen since, but some say that they can see a green dragon Pokemon zooming through the sky. And that's the story," Brendan concluded.

"What was the name of the dragon Pokemon?" May asked, instantly interested. She didn't know why, but this story reminded her of something...

"I think it was Rayquaza," Brendan replied.

May blinked as Brendan realized something. Rayquaza...It had the ability to calm two dueling Pokemon, when it seemed like the war would never end. One of the warring Pokemon represented and stood for the land it wanted to create, and the other wanted to expand its creation, the sea.

Could it be that history would repeat itself? With Team Magma, Team Aqua, and...?

_Nah,_ Brendan finally decided. _After all, it's just a story..._

_...right?_

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


	15. Blue and Red

The battle with Winona refused to be written...so I had to scrap it. :P

Last chapter was named after an ending theme for the anime Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

* * *

"That wasn't easy," May commented as she and Brendan walked out of the Fortree Gym. She examined the Badge on her hand before putting it in her Badge case. "She made me work for that one, that's for sure."

"That's what you get for having a team that's completely vulnerable to attacks like that," Brendan chided, polishing his newly obtained Badge. "I will admit, that Altaria's Earthquake was unexpected."

"I nearly had a heart attack," May agreed, nodding. "It was lucky that Break wasn't out for that one. Shilo was able to take care of that no problem."

Brendan took out his PokeNav as the two walked through Route 120. "After this Route is Lilycove City, which is a Surf away from Mossdeep.

The two (with their starters) walked in a somewhat awkward silence. None of them knew what to say or do at this point.

They went through Route 121 in this same silence...until Brendan noticed the somewhat large building up ahead. His face brightened.

"Hey, May," he said, "wanna go to the Safari Zone?"

May quirked an eyebrow. "The Safari Zone? What's that?" she asked.

Brendan stared at her incredulously. "You've never heard of the Safari Zone? What rock have _you_ been living under?"

"A rock called Johto," May deadpanned. "Ya know, where there weren't any Safari Zones when I lived there last."

Brendan sweatdropped at this.

"...Right," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Still...wanna go? There are a lot of Pokemon you can find there."

"Why?" May asked, tilting her head to the side. "What's so different about this Safari Zone from the Routes we've been going through?"

"You can find a lot of hard-to-find Pokemon in there," he responded. "Like Doduo, Girafarig, Wobbuffet..."

"I don't know..." May said. Brendan pouted, until he thought of an idea.

"Hey, you know that the last Gym _and_ the Champion specialize in Water-types?" Brendan asked. "If you try hard enough, you can get a Pikachu~"

May hummed in thought at this. Granted, she _had_ been thinking about trying to get an Electric-type for the Sootopolis Gym, anyway. After that near heart-attack at Fortree, she wanted to make sure she had appropriate type coverage.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out," she relented.

Brendan gave a silent cheer at this.

* * *

A few hours later, May and Brendan walked out of the Safari Zone, content grins on their faces.

"I caught a Rhyhorn and a Girafarig!" Brendan exclaimed. "Did you get anything?"

"You were right, B-Boy! I managed to get a Pikachu!" May responded. "I had to search a lot to find her, too! I also caught a Natu."

"Lucky," Brendan commented, smiling smugly. "So was this a good idea, or was this a good idea?"

May shook her head playfully and pushed him lightly. "I refuse to dignify that with a response; you'll get a swelled head!"

Brendan laughed at this, pulling May into a noogie. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, laughing hysterically.

That was when the two caught a group of Team Aqua Grunts, snickering as they made their way towards a huge mountain in the distance. May froze, instantly on edge.

"What the hell are they doing now?" she groaned. "And where are they going, anyway?"

"That's Mount Pyre," Brendan responded, letting May out of the headlock. "It's where people go to honor the spirits of dead Pokemon. It's almost a wide-scale version of Kanto's Lavender Tower. What I want to know is what Team Aqua wants with it."

"Only one way to find out," May responded, releasing Shilo. "You coming with?"

"Of course," he responded, following with Doro close at hand.

* * *

They eventually found Archie standing in front of an elderly couple in robes. The couple only could only watch fearfully as Archie nabbed a glowing red orb from its pedestal.

"Archie!" May shouted. The Team Aqua Leader regarded the two young Trainers with a smirk.

"Maxie got ahead of us, but we got what we wanted, too," he said. "This is the Red Orb. It's been preserved in Mount Pyre for centuries...and it's mine now! And now we can make our dreams a reality! Team! We're pulling out!"

The Grunts nodded, throwing down smokebombs. As the smoke cleared, Team Aqua had seemingly slipped out from underneath the Trainer's noses.

"No..." The elderly lady (who we shall call Tabitha) moaned, panic seeping into her voice. "Not only the Blue Orb, but the Red Orb as well...They can't be separated! They belong together!"

Her husband (who we shall call Nikolai) put a hand to her back in an attempt to soothe her. "What could they want with the Orbs?"

May remembered what Elphaba told her on Mt. Chimney; about how Maxie was intending to use an Orb to fulfill their mission. Was this...?

That was when Brendan noticed something red on the ground. He picked it up and examined it; it was a gold coin, with what appeared to be a black volcano insignia.

"Hey, did anyone drop this?" he asked. May examined it as well, her heart nearly stopping.

"That's Team Magma's insignia!" she exclaimed. Upon seeing Brendan's skeptical look, she explained, "I've fought Team Magma before, too..."

"The Leader of Team Magma was the one who took the Blue Orb," Nikolai said. "I guess they dropped that in their haste. You can keep it, if you like. Maybe you'll be able to use it."

Brendan shrugged, pocketing the emblem. May groaned out of confusion at this. What would a couple of orbs have to do with expanding the land or the sea?

"Well, we can get those Orbs back...somehow," she said, knowing that they had little to go on. For now all they can do was try to figure out where Team Magma were. But how?

"Thank you," Nikolai said. "It truly means a lot."

May and Brendan nodded as they exited the mountain.

"...You okay, Tabitha?" Nikolai asked gently. Tabitha nodded shakily.

"Those Orbs...do you think those children can get them back?" she asked. "What if it's too late?"

"Don't worry," Nikolai said soothingly. "They seem capable of fixing things. They'll be okay."

* * *

"I'm so depressed now," Brendan said as he and May walked back towards Fortree. May huffed.

"Yeah. Both teams stole things from a sacred mountain, and we have no idea where to find either team," she groaned, holding a hand to her head. "Just hand me a gun, will ya?"

"Hey now," he responded, patting the pocket where the Emblem was stored. "We do have a little lead. That emblem I found, remember?"

"There's a point," she mused. "Now that I think of it, it almost looked like a key of some kind. Maybe it's to their hideout?"

"Maybe. Where would they hide out, though?"

Both Trainers hummed in thought at this. Brendan's face brightened, as if he had a revelation.

"Mt. Chimney!" he exclaimed. "I'm such an idiot, why didn't I think of this before?"

"I'm lost," May deadpanned. "Care to enlighten?"

"Okay," Brendan said. "Team Magma is obsessed with the expansion of land, right?"

"Right..."

"And when volcanoes erupt, the lava basically hardens into land, right?"

"Right...?"

"So wouldn't it make sense for the hideout of Team Magma to be somewhere near Mt. Chimney?"

May thought this over, and then nodded.

"Okay. We'll check there. But I don't think it'll be that obvious," she said, getting Chocobo - who had at this point evolved into an Altaria - out of her PokeBall.

Brendan shrugged, releasing his Vibrava.

"You never know..."

* * *

"I still can't believe it was that simple," May deadpanned as she and Brendan went deeper into the Magma Hideout. Brendan grinned at this.

"Hey, if I hadn't thought of that, we wouldn't be here!" he said. "We wouldn't be stopping them right here!"

"That's true," May said. "But what could be down here that's so important? That Admin we faced mentioned Groudon..."

Brendan blinked, and then turned a deathly pale.

"Oh _no_," he muttered. "Why didn't I think about this before? Oh crap oh crap oh crap..."

"B-Boy?" May asked. "What's up?"

Brendan glanced at her skeptically. How could she _not_ know what could possibly happen here? That was when May saw Maxie looking up at something with a smirk.

May ran towards the Leader, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the towering figure Maxie was glancing at. It was gray with black lines, and it looked like a dinosaur. Its eyes were closed in what appeared to be an eternal slumber.

Then it hit May like a ton of bricks. This is what Team Magma wanted. A Pokemon that could expand the land!

"Groudon," Maxie said, holding out the Blue Orb. "Nothing would awaken you from this slumber of yours, except for this Blue Orb. Let the shine of this Orb awaken you! Show me - show us all - the extent of your power!"

Almost as if on cue, the Orb started to shine brightly, filling the entire area with blue. The ground shook as color flooded the giant monster; it was now red. Brendan and May could only stare in awe-struck horror as it opened its yellow eyes and lumbered towards the three humans. They could feel the air grow hotter, even to the point where May's pigtails started to get frizzy, as if she had rubbed a balloon on them.

And then, as suddenly as it awakened, Groudon vanished.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
